True Auror
by LunarLitLover
Summary: Dark times in Minerva's 7th yr. Grindlewald, a possible resident at Hogwarts, is taking over the Ministry and Tom R is stiring up problems as well. In the midst of it Albus has fallen for his student, Minerva, despite all the rules aginst it. ADMM
1. Transfiguration Teacher

Dear Reader,

This is actually not my first story because I have written and published part of another story, The End?, which has been unpublished and republished several times. Nevertheless, please don't be harsh on me with this story. I don't have a lot of time to write and struggle to keep up. I often tire of an idea, as well, and it is left on the shelf, unfinnished, sitting in the dust for eternity while I move on to a new idea. I'm going to try to keep up with this story as much as posssible, though, because I do feel that it has an interesting plot line. However, to keep myself motivated, I will be publishing in very small chapter increments, but hopefully often enough. Thisidea for Harry Potteris one of my personal favorites because it is more of a prequel to the Harry Potter books that introduces some of Harry's ancestors, as well as showing how Dumbledore defeated Grindlewald, and because it contains a love thing between AD and MM, who cross the teacher-student boundary after despising each other in the beginning. I hope you enjoy.

LunarLitLover

**Chapter 1: Transfiguration Teacher**

"Minerva, you have to think like a cat, think you _are _a cat to become one!" Albus Dumbledore rarely let out his frustration so openly, but Minerva McGonagal was not getting _anywhere _with these transfiguration lessons.

Minerva vigorously spat her true feeling back at her teacher, "_Professor_, you agreed to teach me how to become an animagius. I am a seventh year student and am _quite_ capable of handling almost any form of magic thrown at me. Just because your list of skills includes transfiguration, does _not_ mean it contains _teaching_ transfiguration. So if you are incompetent to teach…"

"Miss McGonagal, I am very well aware that you question my teaching ability and I would not wish it otherwise, for I admit that my classes wouldn't half as well thought-through without your…apprehensions, shall we say," Professor Dumbledore answered her calmly, despite Minerva's underhanded comment. "I also know your academic position: nearly perfect scores and high hopes of a career as an auror. I do, however, wonder if you've doubted _your_ ability, miss, for in this instance, not all fault lies with me."

Minerva's eyes widened at this statement for she had never heard the like, especially not directed at _her_. Every teacher, tutor, mentor she'd ever been taught by had loved, admired and complimented her constantly. Never, _never_ had any negative comment come from Minerva's teachers. This was the first. And it was a blow.

Minerva turned and stormed out of Professor Dumbledore's office. He followed her out into the corridor but stopped once outside his door. Minerva kept going, stomping up the hall.

Albus called out to her, "You _can_ do it, Minerva. But you're afraid. You're afraid of making a mistake. When you're ready to give up that fear, let me know."

Even though Minerva heard Dumbledore walk back into his office and gently shut the door, she continued at her stormy pace in case he was still watching. But as soon as she reached the corridor's end and turned the corner, she broke into a run, face in her hands, tears on her face.


	2. Fear?

Dear Reader,

Hope everyone liked chapter one. This one is also MM and AD's problems in their teacher/student relationship. However, someone we all know very well as the man with pale skin and a high, cold sneer is introduced. Enjoy!

Just to clarify: I know that AD is 70 yrs the senior to MM, according to some chats with JK Rowling. Yet, I like the idea of this 'ship, so I've designated their ages to be only 10-15 yrs apart. Also, the story takes place in 1944-1945.

LunarLitLover

**Chapter 2: Fear?**

Minerva showed up for Transfiguration class three minutes early, as she always did, on Monday. Today though, her routine earliness felt odd instead of ordinary, for the silence in the room reminded both Professor Dumbledore and Minerva of the previous week's disastrous lesson.

Professor Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall spent a lot of time together, and Minerva had liked him, as far as teachers go, when she'd met him. She'd considered him a fine teacher for her previous six years at Hogwarts, but her opinion of him changed when this final year rolled around. What determined this change in opinion is obvious: Minerva's own success.

Advanced transfiguration and Animagism was what Minerva spent most of her spare time practicing. She wanted to become an auror, but to be selected to train in the program, one needs to stand out. Advanced Transfiguration and the ability to be an animagius was something Minerva figured would give her an upper hand with the Ministry scouts who selected trainees. But the auror program worked a lot like how Minerva imagined a prestigious muggle college would; you've got to be exceptional to get in. Unfortunately, the subject she'd chosen to be exceptional in was not one in which she possessed an aptitude.

She struggled to learn the necessary skills to transform into an animal and found herself lacking in progress. And the words _lacking _and _struggled_ were words never before used in the same sentence as Minerva McGonagall's name. Therefore, to deal with her anger and frustration about her _lack_ of improvement, Minerva blamed Dumbledore's teaching ability. This was what muggle shrinks would call designating a scapegoat, or using a defense mechanism. Minerva had studied a lot about muggles. She'd studied a lot about everything.

She only wished she could study transfiguration solely out of a book.

Monday's uncomfortable mood between the professor and perfectionist continued until a second year Slytherin stopped and peeked in the classroom, seeing whom occupied it. Dumbledore, pouring over his desk of papers, appeared not to notice the dark-haired youth leaning in the doorway. The Slytherin, noticing the lack of being noticed, sniggered at Minerva. Pointing at Dumbledore, the boy raised his wand to write in the air:

_**McGonagall + Dumbledore**_

The Slytherin sneered as he muttered, "Your lover angry with you for because you sleep around like mudblood filth you are?"

Minerva coolly replied, "Beat it, Riddle, or I'll get to use my Prefect privileges to deduct points from Slytherin."

"Like I care," he said with an indifferent shrug. "But say goodbye to your nighttime partner for me. Bet you think you can do anything once you bed 'em all, right?" Riddle sniggered again as he continued on his way, down the hall. Minerva pushed the incident out of her mind; Tom Riddle teased her constantly, despite the fact that she was a seventh-year Prefect and he an immature second-year. By now, though, she was used to it; no big deal.

Once Minerva had focused her thoughts again, the room filled with her class mates, and class started as usual.

After class, however, Minerva approached the Professor. He did not seem surprised by her gesture, as she had thought he would. Dumbledore, after nodding to acknowledge her presence, continued to scribble with his quill onto one of the millions of papers on his desk. She didn't really know how to begin. So she simply just did.

"Excuse me, Professor Dumbledore, but I wanted to apologize for the way I acted last week. I was wrong to criticize your teaching and was out of line. You have taught me a lot in the last six years and I don't wish to deny that. I hope I can continue to learn from you. I would also like to continue with the private lessons, if you wouldn't mind. Again, I'm sincerely sorry."

Dumbledore smiled to himself. He had been looking down at his documents during Minerva's mini-speech but now looked her in the eye. "Minerva, I accept your apology. Yet, it is not what I wanted to hear form you in the first place. I am not concerned about your criticism of my teaching methods."

Minerva stood rooted to the spot, mouth closed. She really didn't know what to say. She hadn't expected this, but then again, Professor Dumbledore was the only professor who ever caught her off guard.

Dumbledore continued, "You are good at the technique of dodging the root of a problem." _If only I could harness that into something useful!_, he thought. Continuing with Minerva, he said, "Any other teacher would take you back immediately for that beautiful, tactful speech of subordination. But I myself am not sure if I am ready to teach you again unless you come to grips with reality. What you have said is flattering, but not what needed to be said. I asked you to come back when you were ready to deal with your fear of failure and put it aside. You have done nothing of the sort. I cannot teach a student who is not capable of handling the truth. I'm sorry to put it so bluntly, my dear, but it must be said if you are to learn about Animagism."

Minerva stood with her head downcast, starring at the stone floor, for a moment, thinking. Her anger towards Dumbledore's bluntness brewed inside of her. Yet she had listened, too, and was contemplating what her young but wise professor had said. It was true; she didn't like having to work extra hard to understand Animagism, and she certainly would die if she didn't merit an invitation to the auror training program. But what did that have to do with fear?

"Professor, in what way am I afraid of failure?" Minerva finally retreated from the security of her hard shell.

Dumbledore's eyes flickered with an emotion that was a mix of excitement, glee, happiness, and pride; he was glad she asked. "Minerva, you like to succeed. That is what makes you such an amazing student. Yet, because you perform perfectly on almost everything, you are not used to failing. This has led you to fear messing up or failing or making a mistake. You will probably make a mistake or two while learning to become an animagius. This is unavoidable, since you are not in complete control of the transformation. It _will_ happen. I guarantee it. But you're too afraid to even try."

Minerva opened her mouth to protest, but Dumbledore cut her off, "Whether or not you physically trying is not what I'm talking about. You have a mental barrier that won't let you dispose of your fear. You must mentally remove it somehow."

Minerva was again silent, thinking. _He's right, I guess. I am afraid to loose control of my transformation, so I hold back. I guess it's one of those all-or-nothing type things._ Quietly, but out loud, the student said, "Your right." She stopped to let it sink in and continued, "I can't complete anything unless I'm positive that I have complete control. This time I will try harder. That's a sincere promise. No risk, no reward. I suppose that not taking chances is no way to practice magic"

Dumbledore's young, twinkling blue eyes finally looked into Minerva's and said, "Or to live."

Minerva was a bit confused by that statement, so she responded by asking if this week's lesson was on. Dumbledore said it was. "See you then, Professor," Minerva said as she began to exit.

"Wait, Minerva. To make things more casual and less… well…_intimidating_…please call me by my first name, Albus. Also, Professor Dumbledore makes me feel as if I'm living during last century's Goblin wars." He smiled.

"Ok, well then, I'll be seeing you Thursday,_ Albus_." Minerva grinned back as she passed through the doorway.

At that moment, any and all of the barriers between Albus and Minerva came crashing down, to stay down forevermore.

**Preview**: Next chapter will probably be about Grindlewald and his magnificent uprising with the Goblins, and his brilliant plan to dominate. Maybe. Stay tuned.


	3. Grindlewald

Dear Reader,

Sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I just got back from a rafting vacation in the Grand Canyon. Not much technology down there, (nor are there beds, toilets or showers) so I haven't had much time to write. I have this chapter ready, however, and another one about Grindlewald will soon follow. I'm leaving on another vacation soon, though, and then will have to read the new Harry Potter book, so it might be another week or so after the next chapter before I update again. Hope you enjoy!

-LunarLitLover

**Chapter 3: Grindlewald**

Grindlewald paced anxiously around the stone floor of the crypts and smuggling vaults beneath Knockturn Alley. He was impatient. He wanted Riley to get here. He wanted to seal this contract with the goblins. And ASAP.

A knock on the old wooden door echoed through the stuffy, stone chamber. The tall goblin-like man stole one last glance at his bald, wrinkled, gray-green head before turning to respond to the knock. Pulling his wand out, Grindlewald quickly opened the door just a bit. Despite the caution (or paranoia, depending on your point of view), it was only Riley who emerged from the hallway.

Andrew Riley was one of the most respected businwizards in Britain. He owned and ran easily a quarter of Diagon Alley's shops, with his eye on more in Hogsmead. However, Riley's appearance did not suit that of your typical businwizard; he had sandy blond hair, tied back in a small ponytail despite the fact that he was in his early fifties. Riley also had a close-cropped beard and mustache and brightly glowing eyes, giving him more the appearance of an explorer or a mountain hermit than a businwizard. The man was extremely successful, though, and friendly too, despite his rugged looks.

In recent years, however, Mr. Riley had been finding it harder and harder to acquire and run his shops. In the last two years (ever since Charles Reese's appointment as Minister of Magic) more and more discriminatory decrees had been approved, decrees which restricted the business right of half-blood wizards. Riley, unfortunately, fell into the category of half-blood wizards. His grandmother had been a muggle, making him at least a quarter muggle himself. The Ministry placed many restrictions on what stores Riley ran, how he ran them, where they were, etc. Riley also had to pay an excess amount in taxes due to his family history. And, because of all this, he was loosing business _and_ money. And that was not acceptable. Riley had a family to support. He was not about to let them down because of a corrupt and prejudice Ministry.

And that's why he, Andrew Riley, the good respectable businwizard, was here. That's why he was disobeying his conscience at an illegal, treasonous meeting. It was for his business. For his family. For half-bloods everywhere.

"Riley, are they here yet?" asked the deep-throated voice of Grindlewald.

"Yes, Sir," the wizard answered as he bowed. "Boric the Bold was the first one here. But the Oric the Odd, Grandle the Gay and Cretin the Curious came, followed by Artemis the Arrogant. She wished to arrive fashionably late because, well, you know her… but finally, Ithacus the Idiot turned up. He got lost because, well, you know his mental state. He-"

"Enough," Grindlewald silenced Riley with a wave of his hand. "If they are all here we will make our entrance."

Grindlewald stalked into the next room, his dark robes billowing around his slim figure. With Riley in tow, Grindlewald reached the meeting table first, making him look like Riley's superior. And although neither would admit it, this was the truth.

Yet the awe of Grindlewald's appearance was lost on the six goblin clan leaders. Ithacus the Idiot's attention was not focused on the wizard but on the rather large booger he'd just pulled out of his pointy nose. Artemis the Arrogant was glaring at him intensely. She was also examining her giant golden rings while refusing to touch the old, dusty table with even one little fingernail. Oric the Odd looked in her direction then in the opposite one while licking his eyeballs. He repeated this pattern with a beat, looking quite a bit like the windshield wipers of a muggle car. Grandle the Gay was also concentrating on other things, his prime focus being Boric the Bold. He fluttered his eyes at the goblin while Boric bared his sharp teeth, warning Grandle to stay away if he wanted to keep all of his limbs intact. And on top of it all, Cretin the Curious was upside down in his chair, both three-toed green feet sticking up in the air. Underneath the table, Cretin was licking the wood, due to his unbearable curiosity concerning its taste.

"Gentlemen," Grindlewald said, commanding their attention. Boric the Bold was the first to respond; "Ah, Grindlewald! It is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance." Boric's greeting was kind enough, yet his glare and menacing, toothy grin were quite the opposite.

"Gentlemen," Grindlewald repeated, "I'm glad my proposition has…shall we say…_interested_ you. I hope we can work out all the details here tonight and form an alliance stronger than the wizarding world has seen in many, many years."

The clan leaders were all ears now, as the two wizards sat down to discuss their plans for domination of the wizarding world.

**Preview: **The next chapter will be about what exactly Grindlewald wants and what he's giving the goblins for it.


	4. Goblins

Dear Reader,

This chapter is another about Grindlewald and his goblin allies. The next one, however, will return you to Minerva and Albus. I'll hopefully update in about a week, once I return for Alabama to see my family and once I've finished the sixth Harry Potter book. I also have a question for the reviewers: should I put recap notes at the beginning of each chapter so everyone remembers what is happening? Please tell me if that would help. Enjoy!

-LunarLitLover

**Chapter 4: Goblins**

A few hours later, most of the details of Grindlwald's proposal were worked out. All parties were satisfied. All except one, that is.

Artemis the Arrogant was not completely satisfied with Grindlewald's generous offer; she demanded more, mostly in the form of insurance. "'Ow can 've be sure that you 'vill keep your 'vord? I don't know about you," she indicated her fellow goblins, "But that is not enough for my clan. 'Ve 'vish to be assured that these trade regulations 'vill remain intact."

Argument erupted in the room, most of the goblin leaders agreeing with Artemis. But, yet again, Grindlewald held up his hand to silence the assembly. He then pointed a long, wrinkly finger forward, indicating Artemis. "You are a greedy goblin, Artemis the Arrogant. Yet I empathize with your greed. It's why we're all here, is it not? So, although my offer is far more than generous, I agree to add a bit more." Artemis' eyes brightened as a look of glee spread over her face. Grindlewald continued, "In addition to the 25 of business that must pass through goblin hands; the excessive tax increase for businwizards who discriminate against goblin businessmen; _and_ the removal of many anti-goblin laws – in addition to all of this, I can guarantee the Head Treasurer position to a goblin. I will also assure you six spots on the Ministry's Trade Board as full-fledged officials. That should be satisfactory, I think." Grindlewald leaned back in his chair, grinning.

The possibilities whirled in Artemis' mind as she contemplated what this could mean. There were 12 seats on the Ministry's Trade Board. Six would be half of the seats and enough to stop any decrees they didn't want to pass. It was also almost enough to pass any decrees they wanted passed. And the Head Treasurer controlled all the cash flow of the wizarding world. Those were some _very _important positions. In this way, quite a bit of power _and _money would come into goblin hands. Power and money that they hadn't experienced in hundreds of years.

"Done," Artemis said without hesitation. Grindlewald smiled. Boric the Bold also agreed, "I'll also sign your treaty." All the other goblins followed suit. Not like they had any other choice, really; only Artemis and Boric were smart enough to realize what an opportunity this was. The other goblin leaders copied them, knowing it would be in their best interests.

Grindlewald held out the completed treaty for Boric and Artemis to read. Once they found it acceptable, they both signed below the two names that were Grindlewald's and Riley's, and the other four goblins did the same.

_Interesting, _Grindlewald thought. _The goblin clans fight among themselves no matter how much peace and land is offered to them. Yet I offer them trade rights and government positions, and it gets six of the most powerful clans to unite in one common cause._

"Thank you, Gentlemen," Grindlewald concluded. "Now, with my wizard army and the six of yours, we will have the most powerful army that the wizarding world has seen in centuries. The Ministry will have their hands full."

He grinned and it almost split his hideous face apart.

**Preview:** The next chapter will take us back to Minerva and Albus when he asks her to dinner.


	5. Friends for Dinner

Dear Reader,

Sorry it's been so long since my last update. I've been visiting family in Alabama. Not to mention, I've been busy reading the new Harry Potter book. To all those who have finished it, I am terribly sorry for the loss of such a great wizard. (Even though I knew it would happen, I cried for an hour and a half) That wizard was one of my very favorite characters, as well as the wizard who killed him. (Although he may still be good, I don't know if I could ever forgive him.) This story, True Auror,means so much more to me now that this great wizard is gone. However, since Iwill berather busy withmarchingband,I might not get to write as oftenas I'd like to.The one thing that keeps memotivated, though,are your reviews.So please do R&R! It is the only thing that keeps me motivated to update!

-LunarLitLover

Btw: Sorry for my mistake concerning the spelling of Grindelwald's name (I spelled it Grindlewald) Please tell me in your reviews if I make any more mistakes. (I usually don't have the books on hand when I write) Thanks so much!

**Recap: **Grindelwald has just made an alliance with the goblin clans and Minerva and Dumbledore reconciled (on a first name basis) after the lesson when Minerva stormed out.

**Chapter 5: Friends for Dinner**

"Going off to visit your lover again, McGonagall? I thought he would have had enough of a mudblood like you by now, but I guess he's a stupider git than he looks," Tom Riddle sneered. It had been about two months since Minerva had endured his teasing about her and Professor Dumbledore. He'd been teasing her about other things recently, like her parents and her half-cat transformations. There wasn't much room for him to get in taunts of a love affair, too.

Minerva ignored Tom and simply walked along down the corridor to Albus' office. They'd had several lessons since the time she'd stormed out of the office. And Minerva, after admitting her fears, was making remarkable progress. She could not yet fully transform into a cat, but she could now change back and forth partially. (The "and forth" part was new; for many weeks Minerva could only sprout a tail, pointy ears and a feline face. However, she could not return back to her hum form. Many trips to the hospital wing resulted from this disastrous problem.) Minerva could now change her entire face, her tail and her feet to feline form and back. Albus was quite thrilled with this advancement. Minerva was satisfied as well.

However, Minerva was satisfied with something else even more so than her progress. She and Albus were actually becoming friends, of a sort. Due to all the extra lessons (and the end of formal titles), they were spending quite a bit of time together and becoming rather close. And Minerva actually enjoyed Albus' company. The perfect student actually enjoyed the company of the only teacher who wasn't awed by her abilities.

Maybe this atmosphere of equality is what made Albus possible to talk to, though. Minerva was now in the habit of asking Albus' advice on many matters, including homework, how to impress other professors and even on issues concerning her friends. They would also simply discuss things before and after their lessons. Albus' favorite topic was politics while Minerva preferred academic subjects. Minerva, although she would never admit it, enjoyed these conversations more than she could say. She found herself looking forward to each and every lesson for this reason.

Tonight Minerva prepared to stay and talk to Albus following her lesson, yet it was rather late when they finished and Minerva thought she should be going. "Well, I'll see you on Monday," she said.

"Wait," Albus responded. "I'm sorry our lesson ran late tonight. Look, I've even made you miss dinner! I'm so sorry, Minerva!"

Although she hadn't realized she'd missed dinner and wasn't overjoyed about it, Minerva muttered something about "fine" and "don't need dinner."

Albus looked down; he was apparently disappointed in himself for not checking the time. But then his bright blue eyes brightened some more. "Minerva, I've an idea. How'd you fancy having dinner with me?"

Minerva hesitated. "Dinner? What? _Now?_ But how…? We can't exactly go to Hogsmeade now…"

"No, Minerva. Here, in my office. Right now. The house elves will not mind bringing us leftovers from dinner."

She looked up inquiringly as Albus cleaned the papers off his desk and transformed it into a small, circular dining table. He also transformed two of the chairs on the room into more comfortable, squashy dining chairs.

Minerva was a bit surprised and caught off guard at this suggestion, yet she regained her composure quickly. "I guess I don't have much of a choice, do I?" she asked while taking the seat opposite Albus. Smiling she continued, "I hope your table manners aren't too horrible."

He smiled back and said, "My dear Minerva, it is _your_ table manners we should be concerned about, I think. You're only seventeen; you can't possibly have been to as many formal dinners as I have."

"Oh, you've been invited to things like that, have you? I never thought you popular enough to be invited _anywhere, _let alone a big social event."

Albus made a face at her.

The house elves brought up the warm leftovers quickly. There was everything from pork chops to sweet potatoes to blood pudding on their small table.

The subject of conversation soon turned to the inner-house ball coming up in a few weeks.

"Do teachers actually go to enjoy themselves or are they only there to police us students?" Minerva asked out of curiosity.

"Oh, no. We are required to watch over you little buggers, but we get to have fun, too. The professors usually scramble for dates, same as the students. Incidentally, who are you going with, Minerva?" He ate his last bit of pork while waiting for her answer.

Minerva had not expected this question. "Who? Me? Go with a date? Oh, no. Oohh, _no_. No one has even asked me." This was the honest answer, and Minerva felt a bit embarrassed for giving it.

"You're a seventh year and you're not dating a wizard yet? And now you aren't even going to ball with one? Even as a friend?"

Minerva turned scarlet and the marker on her embarrassment scale when up at least ten notches.

Albus seemed to notice this. "I'm not trying to be cruel, Minerva. But you don't have a problem with men, do you? You don't think they have cooties or anything?"

Minerva thought this comment, although it was a joke, was a bit out of line. "No I don't! For your information I would probably go with a guy if one asked me! But I don't mind going alone either!"

"Well, what would you say if I asked you to come to me?" Albus shot this back so casually that it took a moment for Minerva to register it. Then she simply gaped at him.

Finally recovering, she asked, "Are you even _allowed_ to ask a student?"

"It's a bit unorthodox, I'll admit, "Albus said. "But there is no rule against it, nor do I think Headmaster Dippet will mind. That is of course, only if you'd like to."

"Wouldn't some of the teachers – well, and the students – think we're …" she gulped down the last bit of pudding. "Um…having an…an _affair_?" Minerva whispered the last word, as though it were forbidden to say.

"I think you'd agree that having an affair and simply going to a ball together in a friendly manner are two very different things." Albus replied casually again, as if he asked one of his students to be his date every day.

Minerva first thought of the looks on her friends' faces. But then she imagined being able to dance with Albus and spend the entire evening talking with him. Minerva realized that she would enjoy going with him. Making her decision, Minerva looked at him and said, "Albus, I'd be happy to go with you."

He smiled, "It's settled, then." With a wave of his wand the dishes disappeared and his furniture returned to normal. "Well, I suppose I'll see you on Monday then, Minerva."

"Yes," Minerva replied, coming out of her trance. "See you Monday."

She walked out of office contented. Minerva rushed down the hall, more giddy than she'd felt in a long, long time.

**Preview: **Minerva's friends' reactions to her ball date. As well as her potion masters reaction during their next Slug Club meeting.


	6. Library of Giggling Girls

Dear Reader,

Sorry it's been so long since my last chapter but I was on, yet again, _another_ vacation (hey, but I'm not complaining!) to Hawaii. I just got back and now band has started. I have band camp next week and school starts two weeks after that so I might have some difficulty publishing often. Like I've said before, though, reviews help, so please keep sending them. Sorry for the dissertation about my busy personal life; now on to the story.

-LunarLitLover

P.S. Another sorry goes out: to all you Slug Club fans, but I've decided that this chapter is long enough without the Slug Club party. I've excluded it from this chapter but it will probably be the entire next chapter. Thanks for understanding.

**Recap: **Minerva just had dinner with Albus because his lesson caused her to miss the Great Hall's dinner. He has also asked her to the inner-house ball – an invitation to which she happily accepted.

**Chapter 6: Library of Giggling Girls**

"Uugghh! I can't believe you've decided to go to the inner-house Christmas ball with _Professor Dumbledore!_ He's a teacher! And an ugly one at that!" Poppy Pomfrey exclaimed in a rather loud whisper.

"Sssshhhh!" Irma Pince warmed. "We're in the library!" She returned to her book and carefully flipped over an ancient page.

"I think he's rather handsome," said Lilac Azul, one of Minerva's fellow Gryffindors.

"You would," Samantha Prewett chimed in. "Just your type with the fiery red hair and short _beard! _Plus he's _old!_"

Minerva had been diligently researching for her potions essay on anecdotes to rare poisons, but she placed the book down now and joined in the conversation. "He's not _that_ old. I think he's only ten or fifteen years older than us."

Samantha simply gaped at her. The recovering, she continued her witty insults. "_Only? _Well, I guess you'd be in his corner, too. After all, you did agree to go to the ball with him. You and Lilac…I just don't know what to say; I thought I taught you the art of man hunting better than this!"

"At least we Hufflepuffs, although we might not be lucky in romance, are _competent_ in knowing who to stay far away from," said Poppy, indicating herself and Irma. However, Irma fully ignored this gesture, being completely absorbed in her ten-kilogram volume. "Oh, well Irma here, just keeps them _all_ away. She's the best. All she has to do is begin quoting the library, which she knows in its entirety, and they run for the hills." Irma still did not move an inch. Poppy waved her hand at Irma as if to say, _Oh forget her!_

The five girls were curled up in their favorite corner of the Hogwarts library. The two Hufflepuffs and three Gryffindors came there often to enjoy their private gossip and, of _course_, to study. (This had become Minerva and Irma's passion.) But the dusty old book shelves served their purposes for the five girls: to provide masses of information on school-related subjects and to provide a private place for masses of life-related subjects to be discussed. It worked well for all the ladies, too, because Irma loved the smell of the old books, Minerva could do work, Samantha and Poppy could gossip, while Lilac got the chance to spend time with her best friends. Not to mention the fact that all five girls could easily get there, as opposed to one of their two common rooms.

"Well, Minerva scares them all away, too," Samantha continued. "All she has to do is outsmart them in everything she does and they don't want anything to do with Miss-Smarty-Pants. No guy would ask any girl on a date after that."

"Excluding Dumbledore, that is," Lilac interjected.

"Well, yes," Samantha responded. "And that brings up an interesting point. Minerva, you do realize that whenever a man asks a woman to a ball, it is a public statement of a relationship? I don't care if he's your boyfriend, your brother or your teacher; it means the same thing. It says you have a connection. And whether or not that connection is of a friendly or romantic nature, it's a _relationship_. Teachers are not supposed to have _any_ kind of special relationship with students. So Dumbledore is publicly announcing his feelings for you. You do realize that, don't you, Minerva?"

"Hmm?" said Minerva, finally looking up from her rather large scroll of used parchment. "Oh, well, I guess with some people that's how it is. But Albus and I aren't like that. We're only going on a friendly teacher-student date."

"A friendly teacher-student _date?_ Do you hear yourself, Minerva?" asked Poppy. "There _is _no such thing as a _friendly_ teacher-student _date!_ And this thing about calling Dumbledore _Albus! _What's _that_ about? You call him that because you're close enough to do so. And that means you're close enough for him to be interested in you _as a woman!_ And you enjoy talking to him and spending time with him, don't you? Are you _sure_ that's _just_ a 'friendly teacher-student relationship'?"

Minerva was all ears now and actually considering what Poppy was saying. "But Poppy, he's a teacher and I'm his _student_. I questioned his asking me to the ball, too. But he said there was no rule against it, and I agreed to go. Because I would _like_ to! There! I admit: I want to go with him! But we're close enough to the line, as it is. He would never go any father with me, and you _know_ that _I_ wouldn't do anything with him! Plus, I'm too busy working towards becoming an auror to get mixed up with men. I've still got Animagism lessons, and then there potions I need to improve on, as well as charms and…"

As Minerva rambled on Samantha, Poppy, Lilac and even Irma grinned at each other. They knew Minerva better than she knew herself.

Poppy finally intervened in Minerva's speech. "That's a lot of work, Minerva. Don't you ever get tired of it? Don't you ever want a break? Time for you? Just to have fun?"

"Well, of course I do! You think I don't wish every day that I could do just that! But I can't! Auror training is just too important!" Minerva responded fiercely, although all she really only felt frustration.

"You can do both, Minerva," Lilac suggested quietly. "Life is not a one-lane road."

"But I don't want to ruin my future by making a careless mistake because I was too busy playing around," Minerva argued. "It's just too big of a risk."

"But taking chances is the only way to _live_ life," Samantha threw out.

Minerva sighed. "So everyone keeps telling me."

**Preview:** Minerva's ball date is discussed at the next Slug Club meeting and is the topic of interest for both Professor Slughorn and Tom Riddle.


	7. The Slug Club

Dear Reader,

Sorry it has been _so _very long since my last chapter. I was at band camp (my second year, and a pretty fun time) and then I had a bit of writers block. I'm starting school on Monday, too, and that makes it tougher to update. I'll try my hardest, though. I hope this chapter meets the expectations. (I'm also sorry for all the excuses throughout this story.)

-LunarLitLover

**Recap: **Minerva is going to the inner-house ball with Albus. She has discussed it with her friends and they understand her motives better than she herself does.

**Chapter 7: The Slug Club**

The whisk of Minerva's plain, teal robes was drowned out by the roar of music. But even though Minerva was not heard when she entered the enlarged classroom, much of the chatting died away and was replaced by many stares in her direction. The other witches and wizards did not even attempt to hide the fact that Minerva had been the topic of their previous conversation nor did they stop sending glares of disgust in her direction. Minerva, more timid due to this new revulsion directed towards her, let Samantha and Irma proceed ahead of her. Into Professor Slughorn's classroom, Minerva trailed her two friends, still enduring the glances of dislike.

Minerva had never been popular; she'd been a bit unpopular, but never hated. So, now, when such negative response came at her all at once, she was somewhat overwhelmed. Yet the reasoning behind this negativity was still unknown to Minerva; she was truly confused about why so many people suddenly disliked her so much.

"Sam, what's going on? Why is everyone staring at us?" Minerva asked, completely clueless.

Samantha turned around to answer, but before she could the three girls had reached the host of the party, their potions master, Professor Horace Slughorn. He had been talking with a few other students, but turned to greet them, nonetheless. "Ah, Miss Prewett," he said. "Miss Pince and Miss McGonagall, as well." The stout professor acknowledged them each with a smile, his face widening almost to the point of distortion. "I'm glad to see that you all could make it."

The three girls were prepared to linger by Slughorn a bit longer, in the interest of polite conversation, but his next comment was directed solely at Minerva. "So Minerva, I hear your extra transfiguration lessons with Dumbledore are going well? I would think extra potion lessons would also help you in your career advancement, if you would like to take them from me. But I guess you don't really _need_ the extra help in potions. You're quite proficient already." Minerva smiled and nodded at this compliment, finding it the only polite way to respond. "But Albus did mention the fact that you struggled in the beginning." Slughorn fell silent, waiting for Minerva's response. When Minerva realized the comment wasn't rhetorical, she opened her mouth to defend herself but was only silenced by the potions master. "It's alright, Minerva; most subjects are difficult to master when you are just beginning to learn them. But Dumbledore says that you have been mastering Animagism very well lately. Well enough, apparently, to have enough time during lessons for things that are…well…off-topic." The glint in Slughorn's eyes showed Minerva that he had finally reached the matter he most wanted to discuss.

He continued, "The entire school is abuzz about your partnership for the upcoming dance. Tom and I were just discussing it and…" Minerva drowned out the rest of Slughorn's sentence. Tom Riddle had just stepped out the shadows. And he'd just been talking about _her_ date. _Now what business of that is his? Or anyone else's for that matter?_

Minerva looked behind her for Samantha and Irma, but neither were to be seen given that they had long-since wandered off into the crowd. Minerva returned her attention to the conversation as Riddle began to speak. "Ah, McGonagall, yes, we all have heard that your date for the inner-house ball is Professor Dumbledore. It is common knowledge, you know. I'd be careful, though, if I were you. You never know; he might end up being your long lost father."

Slughorn laughed a hearty chuckle, "That's right! With the talent she has she must have been born at least to _one_ wizard." Minerva mentally dealt with the insult to her muggle parents as Tom grimaced, a sour look on his face.

Tom tried to debate with his professor, "Quite right, Professor! I'm sure you know that magical power is directly related to the blood lines of the wizard. Tomorrow night, if you like, I could show you a survey I have found, proving the exact effects of blood on magical ability-"

Slughorn cut his student off. "Tom, I can't tomorrow night. I'm afraid that I have an urgent appointment that I cannot miss. Maybe some other time, though. But is it truly proven that it does effect…"

This talk was not turning out at all as Minerva had hoped or even expected. Being keen to get away, she made the excuse to need the bathroom, and Minerva exited the packed classroom. Once outside, she could finally breathe and think clearly. Minerva hadn't realized before now what a major event it was for a teacher to go to…well…_anything_…with a student. She knew it was rare, but how rare, she hadn't known. Now it was pretty clear to her how rare.

Yet as Minerva stood there, she realized that it didn't matter. She had spent too much time in her life worrying. About everything: what others would think, her grades, her status and reputation, and her chances for many opportunities. This chance to go to a ball with Albus, was probably a one-and-only. And she _wanted_ to go with him, that was the main thing. So Minerva resolved, for one of the first times in her life, that she was not going to change her mind about the ball because of how others felt. She would do this for _herself._ It was time she _finally_ did something for herself.

So, due to this great resolve, and due to the efforts of the day, Minerva decided to turn in. It would be an early night, but a good sleep.

**Preview: **The next chap goes back to Grindelwald and him making plans for getting noticed.


	8. To Be Noticed

Dear Reader,

I'm sorry it has taken me so, _so, **so** _freaking long to update this. I have been so swamped with school, homework, marching band and guy issues. The update I have for you isn't even that great; it's short and not very interesting, but it needed to be written. Fortunately though, I should be able to update again soon (but don't hold me to that…grin). The next chapter will be longer because it will be about the ball. (fun chappie…I can't wait to write it…grin) But this one just needed to come first.

I have 2 hints/things to remember for you:

1) In the books it says that Dumbledore "defeats" Grindelwald. If you look up "defeat", you will find that "kill" is not always its synonym.

2) I will tell you that Grindelwald is not a random person; he is either a HP character or an OC from this story.

Please, enjoy.

-LunarLitLover

**Recap: **Minerva's date for the ball (Dumbledore) is common knowledge in Hogwarts and six goblin clan leaders signed Grindelwald's treaty.

**Chapter 8: To Be Noticed**

Riley was standing in Grindelwald private chambers below Knockturn Alley, his hands clenched behind his back. Now that the goblins had signed Grindelwald's treaty, it was time for action. And Riley was here for his orders.

Grindelwald paced in front of the long, dusty mirror but did so very calmly. It was as if he'd planned this moment for his whole life. His elongated, stretched, greenish face turned to Riley, and the tall man stopped pacing as quickly as he'd begun.

"Riley, I need you to carry out the next part of the plan." His voice was monotone and uninterested, but his eyes showed that his entire soul was in these words. Grindelwald continued, "The goblins have signed the treaty, and your army of wizards is well-established. I have been building this force up for many years. And it is ready. It is time for your legion to act."

Riley gulped.

"Now that we're established, it is time to attract the Ministry's attention to us and our cause. It's not right; the Ministry discriminates against half-bloods for no reason and then pretends they don't know what they're doing! We will have to show them and win back the rights of all. But firstly, we have to gain their attention, or they will pay our demands no heed."

"And how will we do that, Sir?" Riley asked apprehensively.

"Raids will do the trick, I think."

"_Raids?_" Riley lost his composure. "But, Sir, why should we reveal ourselves so carelessly and suddenly? The Ministry knows nothing of our alliance nor our plan! Why should we show them when we've done nothing yet to improve our rights?"

"Riley, calm down," said Grindelwald, almost fatherly. "I have no intention of revealing our identity. We will send some stealth groups at night to simply vandalize pureblood shops. But, remember, only the shops of the purebloods whom oppose us; some support our cause."

Riley was surprised to hear Grindelwald's concern for the innocent purebloods. He hadn't taken Grindelwald for a wizard who'd care if innocent bystanders got hurt in the process of his plans.

"Nothing severe, Riley. Do you hear me? Do not harm anyone; just break some things, leave little messages and take the cash from the drawers. I just want their _attention_, not their hatred."

"I will send out a squad tonight, Sir, and every night from now one, until I am instructed otherwise."

Riley bowed and left Grindelwald to his private contemplations.

**Preview: **Minerva goes to the inner house ball with Albus. (a _very _fun chappie!)


	9. The Ball

Dear Reader,

You know how I said that it wouldn't take me long to update? Well, obviously I lied. I'm sorry; I thought I would be able to update soon. But it's taken me a month. I, of course, have all of the usual excuses (band, school, getting my temps, not enough time in a day, etc.) but you really don't want to hear those. All you really want to do is read the chapter. However, it's not that brilliant. It's crucial to the story and interesting, but it could have been written better. The only thing I really can say about it that justifies the time I took to write it is that it's long. The next one I hope to have up soon, but I'm not going to make any promises. I'll do my best, though. At least I'll have more time soon when band is over. Also, the previews at the end of the chapter kind of ruin the final effect, so I'm going to post them at the beginning of the chapter. Hope that works better.

Please do enjoy this chapter,

-LunarLitLover

**Preview:** (for next time) the end of the ball and Minerva's flight

**Recap: **Grindelwald ordered Riley to raid pureblood businesses while Minerva recovered from the disastrous Slug Club meeting and is ready to go to the ball with Albus.

**Chapter 9: The Ball**

Minerva descended the grand staircase, her purple velvet robes trailing behind her. At the base of the stairs people waited. They were all looking up at Minerva. In awe.

Minerva was clothed in deep purple velvet accented with silver vines. The robes were drawn up tight around her bodice and up high on her neck. Down the center was a row of silver clasps to hold the two sides together, and the division of two sides continued to the bottom of the outer robe. Underneath the robe's skirt was a slightly lighter purple skirt which met the outer robe at the floor. Minerva pushed her long, wavy, red-brown hair behind her ear, and her large purple sleeve slipped down her arm. She adjusted it and continued down the stairway, blushing and looking down.

At the base of the stairs someone came forward from the masses of staring people. But he too was staring in awe. In an awe that wasn't exactly appropriate for a teacher.

"Your hair is out of your usual bun, I see," Albus stated, not taking his eyes off her. His compliment wasn't _quite _what Minerva had expected; it fit neither her gorgeous look nor her date's awed reaction, yet she blushed anyway. But Albus continued, "It looks beautiful. As do you." He looked at her, emotion in his bright blue eyes, and she knew he was speaking sincerely.

Minerva quietly thanked him, and he seemed to snap out of whatever crazy feeling he had just experienced. "Ready, then?" Albus asked, offering his arm, which was covered in eye-matching bright blue.

Minerva smiled and took the arm. "Of course."

On their very brief walk from the staircase into the Great Hall, Minerva and Albus encountered many disapproving glances from students and staff alike. At this – again - overwhelming response, Minerva began to grow anxious and started to pull back, away from Albus. He calmly but confidently, gently but assertively urged her forward through the crowd.

Upon entering the Great Hall Minerva found her friends; Lilac (dressed in, of course, lilac) was suspiciously eying her date, Will Prewett (4th year Gryffindor). Samantha, being Will's older sister, had set a single Lilac up with him for the ball. Unfortunately, Will was a testosterone-filled youth whose eyes were strangely drawn to any attractive feminine life-form that moved. And sadly for Lilac, she wasn't one of these creatures under Will's microscope eyes. Samantha stood next to Lilac with her boyfriend, Bryan (a 6th year Hufflepuff); yet Samantha kept glaring at her brother with almost as much fierceness as her red robes conveyed. Poppy and Irma were also there; Poppy was clad in a plain set of navy and white robes, while Irma was draped in the yellow color of her house. Only Poppy had an escort: her cousin, Sean (a 3rd year from Slytherin), who'd she'd been forced into going with by her aunt and mother.

Minerva was the odd one out; she wore the fanciest robes, not to mention the fact that she'd brought an older guy (and a _teacher_) to share dinner with her and her friends. Minerva hadn't thought of this complication over a meal, and she was dreadfully afraid that Albus would not feel comfortable among her young, student friends. But once the group was seated, it was clear that Minerva had been wrong about Albus's people skills.

There were eight seats at each of the small dinning tables on the side of the hall opposite the doors. Despite the awkwardness of the group, they all fit comfortably around the table. Dinner went very well; the food was wonderful (as always), the company good and the conversation entertaining. Albus did not act at all "above" the other students, nor did he seem tense, shy or embarrassed to be in their company. He fuelled much of the night's interesting conversation and carried on without sounding superior to his company; however, he did not lower himself back to a teenage mentality to identify with the students.

One of the more appealing subjects of conversation that came up was of the recent raids on many of London's pureblood business owners.

"I guess they have kind of been asking for it," Minerva commented on the subject. "With all these acts being passed against half-bloods, it's a wonder that these are the first responses to the discrimination."

"But Minerva, these pureblood business owners are not the ones passing the laws," Poppy said. "It's not fair that they should suffer for the deeds of the Ministry."

"Poppy, there have only been raids directed at the purebloods who are _involved_ in the persecution," Irma argued. "The raiders have not _touched_ a single one of the purebloods who leave _them_ alone."

"But does that make it right?" Albus interjected unexpectedly. "The purebloods may dislike half-bloods but that does that justify vandalism against them? Just because someone has a certain opinion - even if it's not a popular one – does that mean they should have their businesses destroyed and reputations ruined?"

"It's a prejudice, Albus! It's not an opinion!" Minerva debated vigorously. "I'm not saying that the purebloods necessarily deserve it, but they certainly should be expecting some kind of retaliation after the way they treat all the half-bloods!"

At this point dessert was served and the conversation turned instead to the fluffy French chocolate truffles, the blood pudding, and all the other amazing treats.

Following dessert, Bryan took Samantha's hand and led her to the dance floor. On her way from the table she glared back at her brother who then begrudgingly asked Lilac to dance. Irma was picked up by a nerdy-looking first year, who seemed more likely to stumble over his own feet than dance with an older girl. Then Poppy and her cousin decided to go out onto the dance floor and dance crazy.

This left only Minerva and Albus at the table, and for the first time in a long time, Minerva felt awkward around him; she was quite aware of the fact that they were the only couple not dancing and wondered of Albus was regretting asking her to the ball.

As if reading Minerva's mind, Albus rose from the table and held out his long-fingered hand to her. "Care to dance?" he grinned at her happily.

"Why of course, Professor," she teased. "I'd be delighted." Minerva responded with a flourish as she daintily placed her hand in his open one. Rising, she followed Albus to the floor.

The music playing was a lively, popular, muggle tune. The dance to accompany it, the jive, was not well known by wizarding folk, but Minerva knew it. Surprisingly, Albus did too. The other couples were simply making up moves to the unfamiliar music, yet Albus and Minerva jived flawlessly across the hall.

"I didn't think you could dance," Minerva teased again. "Especially not to muggle music."

"I'm a surprising fellow," Albus responded, grinning from ear to ear, like all the other teenagers in the hall.

"Well, maybe a _bit_ surprising," Minerva conceded. "But you still dance like an old man."

"You think this is all I've got?" Albus asked as he whisked a giggling Minerva across the room in a storm of fast-moving feet.

Albus and Minerva's dancing was so fast, so good and such a novelty, that most of the hall quit dancing to watch them. Minerva and Albus continued to dance in their circle of admirers, who were furiously clapping and cheering. They jived together for another song until collapsing in exhaustion. The crowd erupted in cheers following their finale. Despite their fatigue, the tow were laughing hysterically together and grinning like none other.

"You look like you're 18!" Minerva commented.

"Wait; you just told me I was old!"

"I changed my mind," she laughed.

"Well, I haven't felt like this since I _was_ eighteen," he responded, tugging at Minerva's hand. She complied and followed him once again onto the floor.

Upon reaching the mass of dancers, a slow song began to play. Minerva became aware of her arms reaching up to Albus and his hands encompassing her waste. They looked at each other and then leaned in to rest their heads on each others' shoulders. For a moment, Minerva's brain registered that this was her _professor_, not just any guy, and that she should be careful. However, her conscious, analytical self drifted away and was lost when she followed Albus outside to an empty terrace.

The music could still be heard out here, and the strange couple continued to dance. However, they were closer now, skin to skin. Albus held Minerva close; she felt her arms wrapped tightly around his slim but strong shoulders. They danced and danced, through at least three more songs. Yet when they stopped, the two pulled apart slowly. Minerva felt only a flicker of protest within herself as she gazed deeply into Albus's lively blue eyes.

But the flicker was gone in an instant, quite like the wind that blew autumn leaves and roved in Minerva's hair. Minerva looked one last time into the eyes of her professor; she took one last look into her old life. For when Minerva looked again into those blue eyes, they were the eyes her lover.

Then she closer her eyes and gave herself fully to the kiss.


	10. Discussion

Dear Reader,

Yet again, I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. I'm going to stop making promises about when I'll be able to post. However, I will still try to update as often as possible. I've planned out the entire story (outline, no details), so that may help speed up the process. This chapter is not great but is a condensed version of about 3 chapters. Enjoy anyway!

-LunarLitLover

**Preview for next time: **Grindlewald will reveal his identity to the Ministry and make demands while his raids become more violent and widespread.

**Recap: **Minerva and Albus are outside the Great Hall during the ball and have just kissed.

**Chapter 10: Discussion**

Minerva let herself fall into the kiss completely. Albus pulled her closer to his body as her arms tightened around his neck. Minerva allowed her mouth to be enveloped by Albus's as her tongue ventured forward into the cavities of his mouth. After releasing each other for a moment, the pair was consumed by hunger again and allowed their lips to slide over each other's once more. As the kiss continued, it became deeper and much more passionate. Minerva thought of nothing except her dread of its end.

Yet when Albus and Minerva broke apart, panting for air, Minerva's rational thinking returned to her. When Albus tried to kiss her again, she panicked.

"Albus! No! Stop! I can't! We can't!" Albus put an end to his advance but continued to hold Minerva confidently by her waist.

"Bloody hell!" Minerva yelled, clutching her mouth in horror. "I just snogged a teacher!"

Albus simply stood there, his arms hanging loosely around Minerva.

She, however, pulled away. "Albus…Professor…Albus…I'm so sorry…I shouldn't have…I just can't do this…it's just not right…it's against the rules…I'm really sorry…I…"

Minerva's mumbling was cut off as a small green figure apparated right in front of her. The goblin smiled nastily and scurried off the small terrace. He rushed over to the corner of the castle where a distraught-looking Slughorn stood. Albus and Minerva heard Slughorn say, "Ah there you are! I've been looking all over for you! No more stalling! We need to work out an agreement…" The pair walked around the bend and were soon out of earshot.

Minerva looked at Albus questioningly before remembering the thread of conversation preceding the odd occurrence. "Albus, I'm just so sorry. We can't do this. I'm so sorry."

"Are you really, Minerva? Are you truly _sorry_?"

Minerva sighed, knowing the truth, "No, Albus, I'm not. But that doesn't change the fact that we can't have this type of relationship."

"Is that what you really believe, Minerva? That this is not possible?"

"Well, I reckon that it's very _possible_," she conceded. "But it's not right."

"Why not? What makes it wrong?"

"School policy! The Ministry! You know that as well as I do, Albus!"

"That doesn't make it wrong. Only against the rules."

Minerva gave him a scolding look as she put her hands on her hips.

"Plus," Albus continued. "The whole spirit of the rule is to avoid breeches in learning. We both know that a relationship won't change your status in my class. You will not be tempted to behave differently, nor will I provide you with unfair advantages."

"Well, that's true too," Minerva agreed. "But I'm not sure, Albus…it's just not right…"

Albus grabbed her by the shoulders. "Minerva, isn't this what you want? I know it is. It's what I want too. So why should such an insignificant rule stop us from being together?"

"Albus, there's a risk factor too, "Minerva stated honestly but calmly. "You know that. If anyone finds out…you could loose your job and any opportunities for future ones. I could be expelled or rejected from Auror training."

"Minerva, I truly don't think we'll be found out. And even if we are, our talent will save us. Both of us have too much to be let go of immediately." Minerva glared at him with a Aren't-You-Being-A-Bit-Cocky? look, but he continued, "They will warn us before doing any permanent damage."

"Albus, it's still a huge risk…" Minerva continued to stand her ground but her arguments were wearing thin.

Albus stared right into her eyes, "You once admitted that taking chances was the only way to truly live. You accomplished so much when you let go of your fear and the doubts you had. You need to do that now; you have to let go of your fear. Don't you still believe in that philosophy, Minerva? Won't you take this chance?"

Minerva stopped and pondered Albus's words. _He's right. I never take risks. And I should when it allows me to experience more life. I _really_ want this, and it might be my only chance. Oh, Merlin, help me!_

"Alright"

"What?" Albus asked.

"I want to be with you, and I'll take this chance." Minerva smiled as Albus's eyes filled with joy and relief.

"But, Albus, we have to be _careful_!"

"Whatever you say, M'lady." Albus kissed her mouth gently before leading her back inside.


	11. Stepping Up a Notch

Dear Reader,

To the new and old readers, thank you so much for reviewing my last chapter. It was a bit of a struggle to both write and post and I appreciate all of you who have hung on with this story through all of my long breaks. The last chapter is not what I wanted it to be, but nevertheless it's up. This chapter is also not of any great quality, but it too is being posted and not _too_ horribly long after chappie 10. I hope to say that I will be updating more frequently, for that is my intent, yet I will not promise anything bc promises like that are usually broken soon after they're made. Enough babbling; on with the story.

-LunarLitLover

**Preview for Next Time:** Minerva and Albus have their first real "date" together in Hogsmeade for Christmas

**Recap:** Albus and Minerva are officially together and Grindelwald has been conservatively raiding/rioting (if that's possible) pureblood shops

**Chapter 11: Stepping Up a Notch**

"Riley, I'm afraid that the conditions I gave you before are no longer adequate," said Grindelwald. "It is not possible to simply do minimal damage to pureblood shops anymore."

"I don't understand, Sir." Riley stated his response as a question. However, he _did _understand; he understood perfectly. But Riley wasn't sure where this conversation was heading. Blowing up something or killing somebody wasn't high on his Christmas list.

Grindelwald continued, "Your forces did an excellent job with the raiding. I commend you."

Riley tipped his head, flattered by the rare compliment. _Maybe we won't have to have a row at all. Oh, I'm dreading the day that happens._

Riley was drawn from his thoughts of relief by Grindelwald's new order. "But now I need the rioting stepped up a notch. It must no longer seem like a usual crime. I want all the riots conducted in a similar manner so that the Ministry will see that these acts are _organized_ and have been planned. I believe they understand that already, but I will give the gits a bit more time to get in their small, little minds. Once this is understood – they'll print the story in the _Prophet_ – once that happens, begin to leave my emblem on all of the shops. This will arouse the Ministry a bit more."

"Yes, Sir," Riley replied. He turned to go.

"Oh, and Riley?" Grindelwald asked. "Make sure to spread the attacks. I want them to cover all of London and the surrounding areas by next week."

Riley's eyes widened.

"Oh, don't be dull;" Grindelwald said in response to Riley's shock. "We have the resources and the followers."

"But, Sir-"

"Riley, just do it."

An exasperated Grindelwald tapped his wand to shut the door.

That was the end of the conversation.


	12. SnowCovered Hogsmeade

Dear Reader,

I just realized that I made a mistake with regard to the ball. In an earlier chapter, I said it would be a Christmas ball, but then at the ball I describe leaves blowing around. I've decided that the ball was a Christmas ball, but it hadn't snowed yet and the old fall leaves are still blowing around. So in this chapter it will be early January. I hope everyone had a Happy Christmas!

Hope you enjoy this chappie! Hopefully another will be soon to come.

-LunarLitLover

**Preview (for next time):** not sure; either another of Grindelwald plotting or one of Minerva talking w/ her friends

**Recap: **Minerva and Albus are together

**Chapter 12: Snow-Covered Hogsmeade**

Minerva snuggled farther into Albus's arms as they made they're way down the snow-covered streets of Hogsmeade.

Albus turned his head to smile at her. "So are you ready for this, Minerva?" he whispered into her ear.

Under both cloak and spell for invisibility, the couple had to keep quiet to avoid being heard and detected. Minerva stuck with this principle and leaned in close to whisper back. "For what, Albus?" she breathed seductively into his ear.

"Well, for your-" Both Albus's feet and tongue stopped abruptly. "Minerva!" he hissed anxiously, "Come into this shop!" He indicated a vandalized store that had clearly been a target in Grindelwald's raids. "Hurry!"

After hastily turning into the shop, Albus and Minerva made their way to an undamaged corner.

"What was that about!" Minerva demanded as soon as they were out of earshot. "Why did you go mad and pull me in here!"

"Calm down, Min. Headmaster Dippet was coming towards us. I have no doubt he would have seen us had we kept traveling on our previous course."

The two stepped out of the rubble hand-in-hand as Minerva asked how it could be possible for Headmaster Dippet to see them through all the enchantments.

"Charms and cloaks are things powerful wizards have no trouble seeing through," Albus replied. "And I believe we already agreed that being seen together by a Hogwarts's authority would be most unwise."

Minerva nodded her agreement before changing the subject. "So what am I supposed to be ready for?"

"Oh, well, your Christmas present," Albus answered casually.

"What?" Minerva asked, surprised.

"Well, I didn't have a chance to get it before Christmas, and you were on that ski trip with your family over the holidays, so we're going to get it now."

"Oh, but Albus-"

"No need to thank me, Minerva. Nor to tell me it wasn't necessary. Just close your eyes."

She sighed before obliging. Once she did, though, Albus reached from behind to place his hands over her eyes. He opened the door ahead with his wand and gently pushed her into the warm shop. Which shop it was, though, she had no idea.

Albus gradually slid his hands off her face and gently said in her ear, "You can open your eyes."

Minerva slowly raised her eyelids and opened her eyes to all of the things surrounding her. Once it all came into focus, she gasped. It was a store entirely for aurors, a new one that she'd never been to before.

"It's only just opened," Albus said, grinning; he'd seen the look in Minerva's face. "It's called All Auror Articles."

Minerva twisted in the cloak turning to face Albus, a look of sheer astonishment on her face. "You may have anything you want," he whispered to her. She gave him a rather violent hug before turning to inspect the merchandise.

When no one was looking, she slid out from underneath the invisibility cloak and blended into the crowd. She began to patrol the shop while Albus stood aside in the corner, observing her from under the cloak.

Nearly an hour passed before Minerva was ready to buy. She approached Albus carrying three items: Polmer's Complete Guide to Auror Transfiguration, a foe glass and a traveling potion-making kit (all ingredients included for only five galleons!)

"Is this what you want?" Albus asked her.

"Well, the guide can be my present from you, and I'll just get these other two things for myself…"

"Oh, no you don't, Minerva!" Albus argued. "I'm getting you all of these."

Minerva clutched them tightly to her chest and protested, "No, Albus, I don't think so…it's too much…"

Albus refused to even begin this squabble; he simply flicked his wand and all three items flew into his hand. Minerva jutted her hiph out in objection, but Albus proceeded to the counter, smoothly sliding off the cloak. Once he paid the twenty galleons, he returned to Minerva and promptly threw the cloak over them both.

Minerva was close to tears with gratitude. "Thank you, Albus, thank you," she whispered just before he reached for her face. He caressed her cheeks for a moment before putting his lips to hers. They lingered there for a moment as both parties experienced an unprecedented pure joy and passion.

However, their kiss was cut short when Albus looked up to see Horace Slughorn enter the shop.

Albus pulled away from the embrace immediately. "Minerva," he said, getting her attention. "It's professor Slughorn. We can't let him see us."

By now, Minerva knew better than to argue, and she followed Albus behind a display of wand maintenance supplies.

Albus, however, explained anyway: "Professor Slughorn is a very powerful wizard. He also knows me well and would be able to detect my magical signature in the air. We must leave quickly. But we can't be seen either." Slughorn did indeed have a clear view of the door, and so they crouched behind the display, waiting for the coast to be clear.

They stayed in this position for several minutes as Slughorn hurriedly scrambled about the shop, grabbing several foe glasses, sneakescopes and the like. He seemed quite paranoid and rushed around like a maniac until he began to wait in line. Then he relaxed completely, his body going limp and barely holding his twenty-or-so anti-enemy items.

Minerva did not have time to be puzzled by this strange behavior; Albus yanked her arm to tell her to move. They shuffled across the length of the store and out the exit into the icy street.

Giggling as she slipped on the ice, Minerva slid into Albus's open arms. However he only sighed, "He didn't see us; Horace didn't see us."

Minerva screwed up her face in puzzlement. _What does he mean "he didn't see us"?_ Minerva wondered.When they'd reached the door, Minerva had glanced back at Slughorn.

She would have sworn he'd winked in their direction.


	13. Deaths and Demands

Dear Reader,

I'm so sorry this chapter is so brief (my shortest ever), but it is necessary and I didn't want to add an entire other section to it. The next one will be longer and hopefully done soon. Thank you for your patience, time and reviews.

-LunarLitLover

**Preview (for next time): **Albus and Minerva in one of their private lessons together

**Recap: **Grindelwald has spread the rioting all over Britain to get attention

**Chapter 13: Deaths and Demands**

Grindelwald sat behind his old, dusty desk. His foot bobbed up and down on top of it.

"I am again pleased by your work, Riley," he said.

Riley nodded his aging head and smiled an empty smile in response to Grindelwald's praise. He was becoming more and more uncomfortable with both Grindelwald's demands and compliments. This last demand had caused the deaths of three wizards.

Riley decided to take a chance and voice his opinion. "We didn't loose any people, but three other wizards were lost in the chaos of the raids. They died."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Grindelwald said. "Unfortunately, pure blood causalities are necessary."

"Two of them were secretary witches. They weren't pure bloods in any sense of the word."

"I truly am sorry for them and their families. But we are fighting for equality, and sacrifices must be made."

Riley didn't dare to push farther with this powerful wizard. The debate ended there, and the discussion turned to Grindelwald's next phase of the plan.

"Riley, _The Prophet_ now includes daily listings of the shops that have been affected by our raids. The Minister of Magic has even addressed the subject. We have the attention we need. It is time for us to demand what is necessary.And Iwant you to…_publish_our demands, if you will."

"How?"

"Well, listing them on the Ministry itself would be affective." Grindelwald grinned.

In spite of himself, Riley smiled too; it was an amusing idea, writing their demands right on the Ministry's wall. "What should they say?" he asked.

Grindelwald leaned forward to take notes on a slip of paper. "Well, I was thinking it could start with…"


	14. Eavesdropping

Dear Reader,

I am hoping to update again soon. I also hope you enjoy this update. Remember, it's your reviews that keep me motivated! Please continue to review!

-LunarLitLover

**Preview for next time: **Grindelwald is furious when his demands are refused

**Recap: **Minerva and Albus are together, despite the illegality of their teacher-student relationship, and Grindelwald has made his demands to the Ministry

**Chapter 14: Eavesdropping**

"Albus!" Minerva stormed into Albus's office in a rage, "Have you seen this!"

"Minerva, calm down. Shouting at me won't do any good," he responded, dropping his papers on his desk.

Her temper subsided immediately. "Oh, I'm sorry, Albus. I must have got ahead of myself."

It was Monday, their lesson day for the week. They had been continuing Minerva's transfiguration lessons as usual since the ball, yet it had become increasingly more difficult to concentrate for both parties as the lessons progressed. They had spent more time each lesson snogging and less time actually performing magic. Although to both Minerva and Albus, snogging was magical in its own right. Yet despite this…_distraction_…Minerva was rapidly progressing with her transfiguration abilities. And because of this success neither party even considered revising their _lesson_ plans.

So, needless to say, Albus had expected to see Minerva today for their lesson. But he had _not _expected her to come barging in like this.

"So, Minerva, what is it?" Albus asked, as he drew up chairs for the both of them.

Minerva sat down abruptly and harshly with a sigh. She was clearly exhausted. Albus noticed this and quickly transfigured his water glass into a mug full of steaming hot tea.

"Drink this, Minerva, and tell me what's bothering you."

"Thank you, Albus," she took a large sip from the warm cup. "Look at this." Minerva took the paper in her hand and gave it to Albus.

It was today's copy of the _Daily Prophet_. And on the front page, in bold, black letters was printed:

**GRINDELWALD'S DEMANDS LEFT ON MINISTRY WALL**

Albus immediately began to read the story directly under it:

_This morning the members of the Ministry of Magic came to work to find an unexpected surprise. Printed on their wall were several demands of the political nature (full list on page 3) detailing how our government is to be run. _

_Needless to say, these demands have caused a great deal of uproar at the Ministry. First and foremost in everyone's minds is who the culprit is. This is unmistakably clear, based on the emblem of black blood and a wrinkled skull that is posted under the demands. Yes, it is the murderous wizard Grindelwald, who is responsible for this heinous deed. He has, after all these horrible raids on honest businwizards, dared to go farther._

_Minister of Magic, Charles Reese was available for brief comment earlier today: "This preposterous behavior will not be tolerated, by the wizarding community of Great Britain. We will be severely increasing security here at the Ministry and in commercial shops that are targets. We will also be working diligently here at the Ministry to discover the true identity of this Grindelwald and to put an end to his ridiculous protest. We will _not,_ however, negotiate with terrorwizards under any circumstances, and his demands will not be answered in any manner what so ever."_

_However, some believe that Grindelwald's power and revolt will be difficult to break. A free-lance auror, Harold Potter, was available for comment today: "Grindelwald has been terrorizing the community for a few months now and the Ministry has not been at all effective in ending this. All of their efforts to stop him have failed miserably. What makes you think this one will do any differently? This Grindelwald obviously has power, even if the Ministry doesn't see it. I'm sure he has many wizard supporters as well as goblin ones, based on his demands. Also, I'm quite certain that he has some great force to back him; he wouldn't have been able to make these demands otherwise. Grave times are ahead."_

_Accurate information is difficult to come by in this frenzy, but the _Daily Prophet_ will keep you posted._

Upon completing the main article, Albus flipped to page three to read through the list of demands. He decided to read them aloud:

"Ministry under leadership of Reese corrupt and biased…must be changed for good of all…equal rights desired for all wizards and goblins…demand 1: all half bloods who've lost their jobs reinstated…2: new minister appointed by popular vote of three candidates of our choice…3: pureblood business owners prosecuted for injustices against half bloods…4: removal of certain pureblood business owners and ones in government positions…5: head treasurer position given to a goblin of our choice…6: six spots on the Ministry Trade Board vacated for goblin officials…7: requirement that 50 of business must pass through half blood hands…8: 25 of business must pass through goblin hands…9: tax added to most pureblood businesses…10: removal of several anti-goblin laws…11: removal of all anti-half blood laws…12: clemency for us and all of our supporters…if demands ignored, we will use force…Ministry has no choice…better to agree now than live through disastrous consequences…last chance and warning…will be seeing soon…signed Grindelwald and Supporters with his wrinkled skull and black blood emblem."

Albus looked up at Minerva. She nodded knowingly. "Can you believe it?"

"I don't know what to think," he responded honestly. "I never thought it would come to this."

"I just saw it a few minutes ago. Most are laughing it off, but I think it's extremely serious," Minerva admitted.

"I agree. I can't believe we haven't heard about this until now."

Minerva nodded again, "I know. It's much farther than I ever thought Grindelwald would come. At first, I agreed with his ideals of a free and equal society, but he's going at them the wrong way. Instead of peacefully trying to abolish wrongs, he's violently forcing the removal of one prejudice and replacing it with another."

"His actions do seem a bit…rash…but I don't know if there's any other way for him to accomplish his goals."

Minerva's eyes sprang to fiery life, "You agree with him!"

"I never said that. It's just I understand his motives. He wants things to be different…better and believes this is the only way to do it."

"Albus, I'm glad we're here at Hogwarts and away from the majority of this chaos."

"I don't know if we've escaped it all, Minerva."

"Maybe you're right," Minerva conceded. "But Albus, I'm tired. I really don't feel like talking about this any more."

"Very well," he said, rising to his feet. "Shall we get on with the lesson, then?"

Minerva groaned but also got to her feet. "Well, I suppose."

But after a few minutes of attempting to transform the chair into an insect and getting nothing instead, it was clear that Minerva was too tired for transfiguration as well as politics.

"Minerva, stop," Albus said after her third try. "Here, this might help."

He sat her down on an empty stool and began massaging her shoulders. His touch was both gentle and rough, the perfect remedy for her body taxed by the day. He caressed her shoulders and neck first before moving her hands down her back. He hit a particularly stressed nerve and Minerva let out a low moan. He began to press harder and faster, attempting to relieve the knots in her body. She sat there in both extreme comfort and pain as he again moved up her back to her shoulders. Albus rubbed them a bit more before moving to her neck once more. After a few rubs he placed the finishing touch: A light and tender kiss on her exposed neck. Minerva allowed his lips to linger there for a few moments before she turned to face him. Rising to her feet, Minerva let him bring her in close. He held her tight and kissed her again and again, on her neck, ears, eyes, nose and eventually her mouth.

Albus's kiss went deeper than ever before as his lips encircled hers. Their tongues swirled in and out of each other's mouths in a fiery, passionate dance. His hands clutched the back of her neck and pulled her mouth closer into his. They gasped as they came apart and then immediately returned to each other, unable to resist. As their mouths were occupied, Minerva's hand slid down over Albus's back. Grappling hard to hold him, her nails raked into his back and she pulled him in closer to her. He, too, allowed his hands to search her back for a way to quench his passion. They finally released each other for air; gasping, they breathed deeply yet again. Then Albus's lips claimed Minerva's once more as they mapped out the crevices of each other's mouths.

They pulled apart and kissed again. Yet this kiss was gentler, for both knew it was getting late and nearing Minerva's time to leave. And indeed, at the end of their passionate snog, Minerva pulled away and said, "Goodnight, Albus, it's time I be going."

"Of course, Minerva, of course," Albus replied, lightly kissing her once more. "Goodnight, my kitten, sleep well."

She exited the office and closed the door. Minerva began to walk up the hall, lost in her happy daydreams of Albus, when voices caught her ear. They were coming from the classroom a few doors up the hall. Minerva kept walking, pretending to ignore them when she heard a goblin's voice. Its origin was unmistakable; goblins have a particular drawl and tone that is recognizable anywhere.

Minerva was curious. _What is a goblin doing at Hogwarts?_ She had certainly not forgotten the demands of Grindelwald and his obvious alliance with the goblins. _I wonder if this is connected._ _I'll just stay and listen for a little while._

Minerva, for better or for worse, crept along the corridor until she was just outside the door. She heard the goblin's low drone talking to…

_Slughorn! What in bloody hell is he doing with a goblin!_

Only then did the events of the night of the ball return to her. She had heard Slughorn converse with a goblin that night as well, but had thought nothing of it at the time. Now, with her new knowledge of Grindelwald's allies, Minerva listened all the closer to the conversation in the other room.

"I did what you asked of me, alright!" Slughorn said urgently. "It's even in the _Prophet_ today! Look!"

There was a rustling of papers, and Minerva heard the goblin say, "Hmmm…well, it seems you have done what we've asked of you. Although, I will expect more if you wish to keep our…_agreement_…we will act on that part of the bargain soon, though."

"Thank you, thank you," Slughorn responded, obviously relieved. "I can't tell you, what-"

"This conversation is over," the goblin said abruptly.

"But we still have to work out the details of-"

Slughorn was cut off once more. "We are finished for now."

"But why?" Slughorn asked, clearly confused.

"Because there is someone listening outside the door."

Minerva's eyes widened in shock. _How in the…?_ But her senses took a hold of her before she could fully question the situation. She began to sprint up the hallway towards the main part of the school. She had no idea if she'd been seen or if she was being pursued. All she knew was that she continued to run until she reached the Gryffindor common room.

Once she was sure she was safe from danger, she collapsed in an armchair by the fire. _That was close…But I wonder what exactly Slughorn _was _doing with that goblin. It sounded an awful lot like…_

Minerva sat up the whole night, pondering the day's strange events.


	15. Questioning

Dear Reader,

Sorry it has been SSSSSSSSOOOOOO long! This update is short but I promise that the next will be very enjoyable and soon (if I get enough reviews) But please enjoy this very brief chappie.

-LunarLitLover

**Recap: **Grindelwald vandalized the Ministry by placing his demands (goblin leadership, pure-blood removal, etc.) on their wall; they have refused to negotiate with him

**Preview for next time:** Minerva and Albus have a great Valentine's Day together

**Chapter 15: Questioning**

All of the goblins were there on time – even Artemis the Arrogant. She'd abandoned her usual ritual of being fashionably late and had replaced it with haste and impatience to find out the reason behind the meeting. The other goblins had also showed up, given it was their second visit here and they'd remembered their way.

This time, though, Grindelwald had no intention of appealing to their desires; they'd already signed the treaty and were required to uphold it. This was a meeting to commence war and he was going to cut strait to the chase.

"As I'm sure you all know," Grindelwald began. "The Ministry has ignored our demands. Although this infuriated me, it's no less than I expected. However, the Ministry foolishly believes they can squash our forces. They have no idea how strong we really are. Reese believes us to be a small, unorganized group of wizards. But, of course, we are much more than that. It's time to take action and show them what we really are."

"What should we do?" Ithacus the Idiot asked.

"Why mobilize your troops, of course," Grindelwald responded calmly.

"What do you mean 'mobilize our troops'!" Boric the Bold shouted. "We never thought it would come to this! And we never _promised_ to comply with this…"

"Ah, ah, ah, Boric," Grindelwald responded. "I admire your boldness, but don't try to get out of our agreement. You signed the treaty, after all."

"I agvee vith Boric," said Artemis, jumping out of her chair. "'Ow do ve know this is even'va right time for 'is var? Do ve just blindly trust you?"

"Artemis, you signed the treaty. Your part of the agreement was to provide forces when they were deemed necessary. They are now necessary. There is no other option."

"Do ve still get our benefits?" she asked, getting to the real heart of the problem.

"Of course. It's still in the contract," Grindelwald responded. "Plus, we can do whatever we want once we control the whole Ministry."

At these words, Artemis's eyes lit up. She grinned.

"'Va troops vill be ready to march in three veeks."


	16. Desire and Something More

**Chapter 16: Desire and Something More**

A blonde-haired, brown-eyed Minerva snuggled into the crook of the dark-haired, small-nosed Albus's arm.

"I think we should go see Owl Post Orchestra more often. It was a wonderful show," Minerva looked up into Albus's foreign eyes affectionately.

Nice try, Min. But flattery is not going to gain the 'new you' bonus points. That blonde hair still bothers me. I think you should transfigure yourself back to normal. You're so naturally beautiful," Albus teased, rubbing his nose against Minerva's.

"Nice try with flattery to _you_," Minerva jested back. "But I know what you're trying to do." She pointed her chin up pompously. "You're trying to get me in trouble. Caught with you. Well, it won't happen. I won't be caught. We transfigured ourselves for the secrecy and I'm not about to reveal myself now just because _you_ want me to. Plus, I don't want _you_ to change back. You look so much better as a dark and handsome, small-nosed man. I especially love the clean shaven-ness." Minerva slid her hand along his smooth chin and grinned mischievously.

Albus tickled her sides in protest. "Where is my old subservient Minerva? I want her back."

Minerva continued to giggle, but Albus's flirtatious torture did not cease. "Stop! Stop!" Minerva cried out. "Ok, ok. I give in!" She managed in the chaos to transfigure both her and Albus back to their original forms, although she left Albus clean-shaven.

Albus looked into her newly-changed green eyes and immediately stopped tickling her. He instead cupped her face and kissed her mouth.

After pulling away, he said, "I enjoyed the show and dinner, too. It was so nice to finally go out with you."

Minerva sighed, closed her eyes and leaned into Albus again. "We should do it more often," she agreed.

"Well, it's been hard with all of the chaos and violence due to Grindelwald."

"Yes," Minerva replied. "It's getting annoying."

By now, they had reached Albus's office and quarters. He opened the door and ushered Minerva inside.

"Well, Minerva," Albus said, returning to the conversation. "You must agree that what Grindelwald is trying to establish…the equality of all…is much more important than our dating habits."

Minerva shrugged and closed the door. "Perhaps. But I don't want to talk about him tonight."

Apparently, neither did Albus.

The two reached for each other without restraint. Their arms locked tightly around each other but their lips were even tighter bound. Their tongues swirled and danced in a complicated pattern, but it did not quench their desire. They plunged deeper into each other's mouths but it did not sooth the hunger. They clung to each other so tightly that Minerva was pushed up against the wall.

They continued to devour each other, hoping that the stability of the wall would provide some help in their dilemma. But all it did was take the breath from Minerva. Not that she minded. Her passion was too great.

Albus's was too. He continued to drive her against the wall, intending to extract every millimeter of longing from her body. However, he could no longer succeed with just a simple snog. He instead resorted to her body. He began by rubbing his hands up and down her bare shoulders and arms. She shivered with delight and responded by rapping her leg around Albus's legs. She slid her foot in between his legs and pumped it up and down. He too shivered with desire. Then, in desperation, Albus grabbed the flesh on Minerva's leg. He squeezed it hard, but slid his hand up it at the same time. When he reached the beginning of her skirt, he paused. However, the pause was a brief one, and Albus continued to push upward.

Minerva pulled herself in closer to Albus and slid her leg higher and tighter around her lover. As Albus began to push his hand up her skirt, a fire burned within her that she'd never felt before.

Albus continued up her thigh, pushing her leg outward in the process. She lifted her other leg and clenched it tightly around Albus. He pushed it outward too, until Minerva was stretched out enough to push her groin against him. Meanwhile, Albus reached the top of Minerva's thigh and moved on to her buttocks. Using both hands, he began to caress and squeeze both of her cheeks, one with each hand. Minerva pushed her entire upper body flat against Albus. Her breasts grated against his chest as he moved her up and down against the wall. She let out a low moan. Albus then ventured further and put his eager hand up her panties. She heard the elastic snap around his hands and groaned again. He pulled both of her legs around him and held her to him. Minerva arched back towards the wall and gasped in pleasure. The hormones ran through both of their bodies, intoxicating both parties. Albus's hands traveled father up Minerva's backside and to the waist line of her panties. He reached around it, intending to pull off the imprisoning garment once and for all.

However, a ripping sound resonated throughout the room. Minerva's dress had been stressed too much and had ripped along the side seam. This shocked the two of them and they sprang apart, instantly alert. Once Minerva realized what had happened, she laughed. Albus also chuckled.

Although Albus and she were still red and panting, Minerva did the _Reparo _charm on her knee-length, revealing red dress. In a snap, it was as perfect as if it had just been purchased out of the muggle Harrods's.

However, the moment was gone, the feeling broken, and the spark lost. Minerva found herself saying, "Well, I _do_ have class tomorrow, _Professor_. I should go."

"I suppose so," Albus replied, seeming disappointed. "But wait, Minerva. I have something for you."

"What?" she asked, surprised.

"You never fail to be surprised," he observed, "But you know, it _is_ Valentine's Day."

Despite the events of the night, Minerva had waited to blush until _now._ "I…I didn't get you anything in return…I'm sorry…I didn't know we were planning on celebrating the American card-making company's holiday…I…"

"Min, Min, Min, don't worry about it. Not one bit. I want you to have this. I don't _need _anything. And the only thing I _want_ is to be with you."

Minerva looked into Albus's eyes and saw that it was the honest truth. She reached up to embrace him. They held each other for a moment, and in that moment, Minerva couldn't imagine anywhere else on earth she'd rather be.

Once Minerva released him, Albus pulled a jeweler's box out of his robes and twisted it so it would face Minerva. Opening the latch, he pulled up the lid to reveal a spectacular piece of artwork.

Minerva gasped, but was then speechless.

It was simply gorgeous. A silver necklace with a purple pendant lay on the box's dark velvet. The purple heart pendant, which had been designed flawlessly, was at the necklace's throat. The piece would match perfectly with the robes Minerva had worn to the Christmas ball.

"Purple," Albus interjected, "I thought would be appropriate. For one, it's your favorite color. But it's also for royalty. And you are the queen of my heart."

Minerva could do nothing but look between the gift and the giver, awed by the emotions Albus was expressing for her.

"It was hand crafted by muggles," Albus continued, "but was charmed by the best wizards. It can be used to store any kind of immaterial thing, such as energy, strength, memories, bits of information…although I better not catch you using it on your NEWTs…and quite a bit more."

"Oh, Albus…" was all Minerva managed to say.

Albus lifted it gently from the lavish case and walked behind Minerva, holding the necklace daintily in his hands. He fastened it behind Minerva's neck and then returned to her front to admire it. It the chain hung spectacularly around her neck and the pendant accented the start of her cleavage marvelously. _Perfect._ Albus nodded, apparently satisfied.

Placing the box in Minerva's cloak, he put it around her shoulders. It _was_ time for her to go. She had an early morning the next day.

Minerva headed with Albus to the door. "Thank you, Albus," she said. "For everything. This night was…fabulous. And this…" she gently touched the necklace at her throat, "is the best present I think I've ever received."

"Your welcome, Minerva," Albus replied sincerely.

Minerva took his face in her hands and kissed him once more, with a gentle but loving touch, before exiting for the night.


	17. How Serious? How Far?

Dear Readers,

Sorry thatI forgot author's notes on the last chapter. I will try not to forget again. And the next chapter is ready and will be posted soon, depending on the number of reviews. But please enjoy this one.

-LunarLitLover

**Recap: **Albus and Minerva got hot and steamy on Valentine's day and Albus also gave her a heart necklace that can store immaterial things

**Preview (for next time)**: Grindelwald inspects the goblin troops and prepares to deploy them to the Ministry within the week

**Chapter 17: How Serious? How Far?**

Albus hunched over his desk, intently occupied with what sat on top of it.

Which was Minerva.

It was dinnertime. Classes had just let out. Despite the light and the hustle and bustle of the hour, the couple could not stand another moment apart. Minerva had come to Albus's office following the end of her classes, and the snogging had started immediately. Of course, the likelihood of being caught was much higher at this busy hour, but they had locked the door. Nevertheless, they were sacrificing security for a quenching of desire.

Except that being together didn't really _quench_ the passion. It heightened it.

Minerva lay across the mound of papers on Albus's desk. Many of them were wrinkled and folded. But he didn't care. All he cared about was Minerva's tongue in his mouth and his in her's.

Minerva's arms encircled Albus's neck and she pulled him father down to the table, closer to her. His sweaty palms attempted to brace himself against the table, but he was pushing most of his bodyweight on Minerva, intent to quell his need. The pressure was immense, and Minerva's breasts were screaming for relief. She responded to the pain by kissing Albus more vigorously.

His mouth released hers but returned immediately, this time wider and more famished. Both were panting and gasping consistently. Minerva ran her fingers though Albus hair before removing them to unfasten the catch on her cloak. This left her in a short plaid skirt, and a sleeveless, v-neck sweater with a white button-up blouse under it. The warming spring air allowed her to wear such things, and she was grateful to it for relieving some of the heat from her and Albus.

Her hands unbuttoned the first few buttons that were above the sweater before returning her hands to Albus's neck. The brief respite from snogging had left Albus even more delirious and he plunged his tongue farther into the cavity of Minerva's mouth. Her response was to rap both legs around Albus's middle, leaving her groin completely exposed, due to the length of her skirt.

Albus pressed her into the table hard, then harder. Once Minerva let out a gasp, he lifted her off the table, still holding her as tightly as before. Every millimeter of their bodies that could possibly be touching was. All parts of their mouths were connected. Their torsos were together, as well as their legs. Minerva's groin was against Albus's, as well.

Minerva arched back in pleasurable pain. Her body nearly folded back; although her legs and pelvis stayed grounded in place, her entire upper body bent back. Her stomach peaked out above her skirt and her breasts stretched under her two shirts. Her arms also reached, nearly touching the floor. But Minerva soon returned to Albus's embrace.

She kissed his neck sensually and panted in a whisper into his ear, "I…never knew…that I…was a gymnast…"

"I…figured…that _you_ were…but I thought….I was…too old…for this…" Albus responded, also gasping for air.

Minerva grinned, "Bollocks."

Albus ran his fingers up Minerva's leg before resorting to her upper inner thigh. However, yet again, there was a garment in the way. As required by Hogwarts rules, all skirts above the knee had to be worn with stockings. Minerva was wearing some, although thin, and they continued all the way up to her waist. Albus was finished fooling around with useless clothing. He grabbed a bit of the thin sheer in his hand and pulled. The stockings ripped instantly, providing a way for Albus to get to the bare skin on Minerva's upper leg.

However, only now did Albus realize that the ripping had caused Minerva's leg to break open, as well. A trickle of red blood ran down her leg. Albus, immediately concerned, reached for his wand for a quick fix. Minerva shook her head and immediately reclaimed Albus's hand. Yet, in his moment of hesitation, Minerva had managed to remove her top layer of clothing. The sweater was tossed in the corner, leaving Minerva in a tight, half-way unbuttoned white blouse. The sweat from the heat had wet her shirt so profusely that her white lacy bra showed clearly though the thin shirt.

Albus slid his hands up her shirt, and used them at first to encircle and caress her waist. That didn't last long though. Minerva rapped her legs tighter around Albus and he kissed her more vigorously as he slid his long-fingered hands farther up her shirt. He reached her breasts and rubbed his hands up and down the bra. Pulling away, Albus looked in Minerva's eyes for conformation. Although the lump in her throat prevented her from speaking, she used her wide eyes to look back at Albus and nodded.

He slid his tongue into her mouth before sliding his hands up her bra. She clung tighter to him as he mapped the uncharted territory. Albus caressed his hands over every part of her breasts, learning each crevasse by heart. He applied pressure to the region and Minerva moaned. Albus squeezed and she let out a high-pitched sound. Then, harder, Albus-

_Knock. Knock._

Someone was at the door. Albus and Minerva glanced at each other in surprise before Albus cleared his throat and requested a moment.

However, the voice of Slughorn replied, "This can't wait, Albus."

Minerva jumped off of Albus and grabbed her sweater. She heard "_Alohomora!_" outside of the door and managed todive under Albus's desk just as the door swung open. She knew Albus was still sweaty, and panting, but there was nothing for it with such short notice.

She could almost feel Horace Slughorn's eyes scan the room. At that moment Minerva herself saw that part of her shredded stocking was sticking out form behind the desk. However, to move it now would be a dead giveaway that there was someone else in the room. There was nothing more Minerva could do now except be quiet and trust Albus to handle the situation.

"What's that?" Slughorn asked.

"Oh, that?" Albus responded. "Well, I needed a new cloak, so I ordered one from Madame Malkin's."

"But that's a woman's cloak."

"I know," Albus replied calmly. "They sent me the wrong order."

Minerva looked up to see her cloak on the table above her. _Brilliant, Minerva. Simply brilliant. And you're supposed to be a top student._

"Hmm," Slughorn did not sound convinced. "Well anyways, Albus, I need to talk to you."

"Of course, Horace. Anything for you. Just set the date and time."

"How about now."

"Now?" Albus sounded surprised. "Well, I suppose, but make it quick, please, because I'm expecting a student for tutoring."

"It will only take a minute, Albus."

Albus waited patiently.

"Albus, you would call us friends, wouldn't you? Good enough to cover for each other and those who can trust each other?"

"I would say so, Horace."

"I agree. You know what I'm involved in, Albus…and because of it, I have a great many friends, including many…well, _goblin_ ones. They have told me what you are up to. I know you have covered for me, and I'm doing the same for you now. I don't know how deep in you are, but be careful. Resistance is dangerous. So is Grindelwald. I won't tell anyone of it, but I beg you to get out before you get yourself hurt or captured."

"I really haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about, Horace," Albus responded.

"Very well then, Albus. I shall not speak of it again to you or anyone else. I understand that secrecy is of the utmost importance."

---

"It was strange," Minerva continued to tell her four seventh year roommates, tending the infected cut on her leg at the same time. "Slughorn was certain he knew something about Albus, but Albus refused to talk about it to both him and me. I think that he just doesn't want to tell anyone about his resistance work against Grindelwald."

"Maybe, Min," Samantha agreed, "But we've exhausted this subject. And none of us girls want to hear of it anyway. We want to here about the snog session with Albus."

Minerva blushed as the other three seventh year girls nodded.

"No," Minerva replied, but Samantha jumped on her bed and began tickling her immediately. "Alright! Alright! I'll tell you." Minerva proceeded to explain the day's event and when she was finished, her audience was all open-mouthed.

"And to think she used to be a straight-laced girl," Samantha said to the other girls. They again nodded their agreement.

Then one asked, "How serious is this? Do you care about him? This is your seventh year; you'll be leaving in a few months. What then?"

Minerva shrugged, "I don't know what will happen. All I know is that now I want to be with him. However strange this sounds, our relationship means a lot to me. I certainly care about him."

"And does he care for you? How do you know he's not using you? You're so young for him." another asked.

"He gave her a bloody necklace worth a fortune and stays clean-shaven for her! What more can you ask of a guy?" Samantha put in.

"But how far would you go with him?" the first girl asked. "Would you shag him?"

Minerva simply blushed and looked down. The girls were sure she wasn't going to answer when she replied, "I…I think…that I…_would_."

The room gasped.

"But that's a great risk, Minerva, with him being a teacher and all," one girl said.

Minerva prepared her response, smiling and remembering all those who had given her the same advice months ago. Then she replied, "Taking chances is the only way to truly _live_ life,"


	18. 4000

Dear Reader,

I know I go through the whole "I'm sorry" business before each chapter, but I feel obligated. So here goes again: I'm sorry that this took me so long to update and that it's short but of course life has been busy. I AM working on the next chapter but can give no guarantees as to when I will actually update it, with exams and graduation parties this coming week and weekend, but I can promise that I will do it as soon as I can. Enjoy the brief chapter.

-LunarLitLover

**Preview for next time: **Minerva and Albus get caught together

**Recap: **Grindelwald is ready to attack the Ministry; Minerva and Albus are getting serious

**Chapter 18: 4000**

4000.

4000 goblins.

One large army.

"My clan pvided an armvy of 1000," Artemis the Arrogant bragged to Grindelwald as they strode across the walkway above the giant mass of goblins. "Borvic's clan did, as vell. Vhu other four gave to vhu cause armvies of 500 each. Making vhu total 4000."

"I am pleased. You have done well," the bald Grindelwald replied, nodding his wrinkled, gray head in response. "But I am exceptionally pleased with _your_ work, Artemis. I understand it is you who pushed for so many troops."

"Ov course, Grinvelvald," Artemis grinned deviously. "Vithout me vhu vhole operation vould be a disaster."

"And don't think I haven't noticed. I will take your efforts into serious consideration when determining who will serve in high positions under my new regime."

The look on Artemis's face at these words was a glee Grindelwald had never seen. It was full of hope and greed. Nonetheless, she replied, "But, Grinvelvald, I thoughvt vhu goblins in pover vould be chosen by vus goblins."

"Of course they will, my dear Artemis. However, there needs to be a leader to keep all of that in line. There needs to be someone in charge of _all_ of the goblins and their procedures."

"I vunderstand pervectly," Artemis said, almost purring in her delight.

Grindelwald nodded before changing the subject. "You said the armies are ready to march. I will be deploying them to the Ministry next weekend."

"A vhole veek ve must vait!" Artemis cried.

"Yes, Artemis. Unfortunately I need some time to acquire vacation time from my job. No one can be suspicious of my true identity."

"Yes, vell, it vould be nicer if ve knew vho you vere."

"I'm sorry, Artemis, but you know that is not possible. On that subject, do you have a private room I can go to transfigure myself back to normal before my journey? I can't exactly arrive at my destination as Grindelwald."

"Ov course, Grinvelvald," Artemis responded pointing her jeweled finger to indicate the way. "I vill see you soon."

"Yes. Very soon."


	19. In Trouble

Dear Reader,

Your welcome that this update was done in a timely manner (I'm very proud of myself, especially considering the length of the chapter – it's the longest I've ever written!) The plan for this chapter and the next few changed some, so that's why this chappie is extended, with five or so different scenes. For those of you who like long chaps, here you are, although I doubt if there will be may more this length. Those of you who like moderate sized ones, many more of those are to come. But please enjoy this one.

-LunarLitLover

**Preview for next time:** Possibly the march of the goblins on the Ministry

**Recap:** Minerva and Albus are together and getting serious while Grindelwald's goblin army is prepared to attack the Ministry within the week.

**Chapter 19: In Trouble**

"Albus!" Minerva yelled, barging into his office in a mood. This was certainly not the first time, and Albus suspected a row. However, he knew how to effectively deal with such things.

As Minerva stormed over to him, hands set defiantly on her hips. Albus grabbed her by the waist and dramatically swung her around and tipped her low. Then, he forcefully put his lips to hers.

She did not respond to his attempt to distract her. Minerva grabbed his cheeks and pushed his face away. "Albus! Don't do that! I want to know why you weren't here this weekend! I came to see you and waited like you asked but you never showed! That's a rude way to treat me! Where were you!"

"Oh, Minerva, I'm sorry. I had business that came up at the last minute." He tried to kiss her again.

She only smiled before letting herself fall into the kiss. However, when they broke away, she said, "Oh, I see. Secret missions for the resistance."

Albus ignored her words and instead concentrated on driving his tongue into her mouth. In retaliation, Minerva drove her own tongue back into Albus's mouth hard. He pulled away and gave her a questioning look.

Still leaning over in the dip and still grinning mischievously, she said, "Well, that's what you get."

Albus brought his face in closer to Minerva's. His sparkling blue eyes were so close to Minerva's green ones, it was almost if the colors were mixing and blending. Minerva felt a feeling in her gut and her heart skipped a few beats.

Then, in response to Minerva's earlier comment, Albus said, "I wouldn't mind getting that every day for the rest of my life." And he kissed her.

The kiss, although deep, was created out of a pure, sincere emotion. And it proved to Minerva that Albus was feeling exactly what she was.

However, Albus only got a little time to explore Minerva's mouth. As soon as he wrapped his arms tighter around her, the door to his office swung open.

And in the doorway stood Tom Riddle and Horace Slughorn.

---

Tom led Minerva and down the corridor, towards the gargoyle statue that concealed Headmaster Dippet's office. Slughorn had already taken Albus there ahead of Minerva so that Professor Dippet could be warned of what conversation they would be having.

Tom, however, was taking advantage of Minerva's very embarrassing situation. He had spent the entire walk making fun of her folly.

"McGonagall, it seems my assumptions about you and your filthy professor were correct. I had a feeling you were snogging him. That's why I brought Professor Slughorn. He has also suspected it for a long time. It's nice to finally see you paying the price for what you have been doing. Tell me, how many times have you shagged him?

Minerva didn't answer.

"Oh, he won't shag you because you're a filthy mudblood? Or has he used you as his little whore because he can't get anything better?"

Minerva's anger boiled in her stomach. She reached for her wand, intending to curse Riddle with the most horrific jinx she could think of. However, Riddle had anticipated her actions and was quicker on the draw.

Before she knew it, she was pushed to the wall by an invisible force. Slowly, she was lifted off her feet by the force which was gradually tightening its grip on her neck. She grabbed at the invisible strands around her throat while gasping for air.

"How's that for humiliation, McGonagall?" Riddle grinned widely. "You've always thought yourself superior to me. You thought I was an immature child and you were better. Now you know how bloody wrong you were. You will never be able to beat me. In favor, in grades or in magical ability. Now you know how useless you are. Well, you are a mudblood after all."

Tom Riddle let her squirm and gasp for a few more moments before releasing her from the spell. Minerva collapsed to the ground, gasping vigorously for air. Riddle simply continued on his way to the Headmaster's office. After Minerva had caught her breath, she reluctantly followed him, seething.

---

Professor Dippet looked very cross when Minerva entered his office. His eyes would not meet hers, and his mouth was set in a grimace. But Minerva had known she was in great trouble, and she had expected the worst. Professor Dippet's disappointment was part of the package.

When Minerva entered the office, Riddle stayed at the door awaiting further instructions. Minerva could tell he wanted to witness the proceedings; he wanted to see her suffer as much as possible. However, Professor Dippet had another idea, and sent Tom away to "his studies." Tom's look briefly showed his resentment, but Minerva knew Professor Dippet's orders would not hinder Tom from hearing the conversation. He would most likely listen outside the door.

Once the door closed, the Headmaster finally looked directly at Minerva, although he quickly averted his eyes following the hasty glance. Looking past her face, he said, "Please sit down. We have much to discuss, Ms. McGonagall."

Although she sat down in the chair next to Albus, Minerva winced. The Headmaster always called her by her first name. He had also advocated for her several times. That was all over now.

Professor Dippet's eyes were cowardly, but Albus's were not. Despite the seriousness of the situation, Albus looked straight into Minerva's eyes, trying to assure her. However, all the gesture did was unnerve her; it was in clear view of both the Headmaster and Slughorn. Minerva took the road Professor Dippet had taken and averted her eyes from Albus. She instead fixed them on the Headmaster. His eyes, though, were focused on Slughorn while Slughorn's eyes were looking at Albus. No one could look at each other.

Finally, the silence was broken and Professor Dippet addressed Slughorn. "Professor, instead of going through an entire interrogation, I would like you to place your memory of what you witnessed into my Pensieve so that I may, myself, view it."

"Of course, Headmaster," Slughorn replied, placing his wand-tip to his head and withdrawing the memory. However, he placed it to his temple once more and withdrew another memory. Minerva had no doubt the second one was of the time Minerva had hidden under Albus's desk. Slughorn then proceeded to withdraw a third memory and Minerva inwardly groaned. That one must be of their day at Hogsmeade when Slughorn winked at Minerva. But Slughorn had possessed those memories for a long time. Why was he so keen to turn them in _now_? Did it have anything to do with Albus's work in the resistance and their last conversation? Minerva certainly wondered.

However, Slughorn's motives were irrelevant. They were caught, and were in serious trouble, based on Professor Dippet's reaction to the memories. All Minerva could do was wonder what their fate would be.

Professor Dippet finished viewing the memories. "Well, what the bloody hell do you have to say for yourselves!"

Minerva had certainly not expected _that_ response. Stunned, she did not reply. Not that there was _any _appropriate response in this situation.

Albus didn't respond either. However, unlike Minerva, he looked directly into the Headmaster's face with out fear. Professor Dippet was only able to look back at Albus for a moment before averting his eyes again.

There was about a minute or so of uncomfortable silence before Professor Dippet finally said, "Well, I see that neither of you are going to come forward with information. However, will either of you deny the authenticity of the contents in Professor Slughorn's memory?"

Albus, with his eyes looking up at the Headmaster, and Minerva, with her eyes fixed down on the floor, did not reply.

Professor Dippet, now becoming bolder, rose to his feet. "I'll take that as a no." He grimaced even more.

Albus continued to direct his full attention to the Headmaster.

"Professor Dumbledore, Miss McGonagall," Dippet continued. "You both must understand that there are _severe _consequences for teacher-student relationships. What are those consequences, Horace?"

Slughorn smiled before replying, "Expulsion, Sir. And often a legal consequence punishable by the Ministry. Fraternization with a student is a serious offense."

Slughorn seemed extremely pleased about that, and Minerva couldn't help but wonder why. _Is he trying to get revenge on Albus because he wouldn't talk about the resistance movement? This way to do it is bollocks!_

"Yes," the Headmaster said firmly. "However, you two are lucky. Both of you have been exceptional assets to the school in the last years. To ruin your chances because of one mistake would be too cruel. Miss McGonagall, you will serve detention in Professor Slughorn's room every week night until the year's end. There will also be no more private lessons with Professor Dumbledore. There will be no more Hogsmeade trips for you either. And other than in your regularly scheduled classes, you will not see Professor Dumbledore _at all_. These are light punishments, Miss. But be warned, if I even catch the smallest _hint_ of _anything _inappropriate happening between you and Professor Dumbledore, I will not _hesitate_ in expelling you from this school _immediately_. I know you have a promising future and an expulsion would completely ruin your chances of becoming an Auror. However, I will _not_ hesitate to expel you if I see anything _remotely_ like this again. Is that understood?"

Minerva nodded.

"Thank you," Dippet nodded as well. "You are excused to your studies, Miss McGonagall."

Minerva rose and proceeded to the door, not glancing back.

---

Minerva was alone in her dormitory, sobbing into her pillow. It felt as if her dreams and everything important to her had been lost. All of it lost in one moment. _But how can that be?_ Minerva asked herself. _My relationship with Albus is gone, but all of the dreams I've always had are mercifully intact. I still have nearly all of my life – the significant part of my life - it has not disappeared._

Yet another voice in the back of Minerva's head argued, _Then why do you feel as if all of your dreams _have_ been lost? Why do you feel this way if everything's fine and brilliant?_

_Because I've lost Albus. I can no longer keep my dreams intact, or _safely _intact if I stay with him. I must choose between him and them._

However, at that moment Minerva could not choose between her lover and her dreams. She instead chose to sob more uncontrollably into her pillow.

A few minutes later, Sam and Lilac enter the dormitory and rushed to her bedside, worried.

"Min, what is it?" Sam asked. "Did Albus do something to you! Is that what it is! Well, if he did, I swear, I'll beat the bloody shit out of him so that he and that cursed wand of his go flying into…" Sam's already-loud-voice got progressively louder as she continued to rant. However, it didn't stop her.

Minerva let her go, knowing Sam wouldn't stop until she had fully let off her steam. Fortunately, the incident was somewhat amusing to Minerva; she had stopped crying and was sitting up on the bed. Lilac, still looking concerned, sat down next to Minerva and grabbed her hand to hold it for comfort. The two girls sat on the bed, looking upward with wide eyes at Sam, until she finished her ranting.

Sam, tired after finishing her passionate, one-sided, insult match, sat down on the bed and sighed. Only then did she sincerely ask, "What happened?"

Minerva sighed, too. "It's bloody bollocks. Albus and I were snogging in his office before dinner and Slughorn and that annoying Riddle boy walked in on us. We had to go to Dippet's office. I have detentions for the rest of the year, and I'm not allowed to see him any more, except in class. They're going to be watching us, and if we get caught together again, were both chucked out. There could even be legal consequences for Albus."

"He failed to mention the Ministry's consequences when he convinced you to be with him," Sam grunted.

"That's not the point, Sam, and you know it," the usually pacifist Lilac shot out. "We're here to help and comfort Minerva. This is not diss-Dumbledore-day."

Sam mumbled something unidentifiable before falling silent, her eyes on the floor.

"I really don't want to give him up," Minerva admitted honestly.

Lilac nodded, showing her understanding. However, Sam, yet again, jumped up in something similar to either a panic or a caffeine high. "So you're actually going to leave him, the one person you've _ever_ cared about like this, just because some old guy said so!"

"Sam!" Minerva jumped off the bed as well. "Do you think I want to leave him! Do you think I want to dump the last few months, one of the happiest times of my life, down the drain! No! I don't want that! But my future depends on _graduating_! If I get expelled, I can never have the life I've always dreamed of! And I'd only get another month, month and a half with Albus if I _did_ choose to risk it and stay with him! Is one month worth my whole life and his life too! Why not just wait and start off where we left off after I'm done with my 7th year! Doesn't that make a little more sense!"

"Maybe, Minerva, maybe," Sam replied quietly. "But if you leave him for this month, you'll never be with him again."

"What? Why do you say that?" Minerva asked. Lilac also looked confused.

"Dumbledore is a man of faith, Minerva. He advocates for what he believes in, no matter the consequences. He has put himself on the line for you, and has risked much more than you have in this relationship. A normal man would never have made those decisions, but Dumbledore did because it is what he believes in. If you leave him now, and don't take the risk, not only will you crush him, but you'll also prove to him that he's not important to you. Or at least not as important as you are to him. Why would anyone want to stick around for a relationship like that?"

Minerva nodded, understanding Sam's point. "Maybe I should talk to him about this at least. Maybe if I did he would understand why we should wait until the year is over."

"Wait, you two haven't even _talked_ about this yet?" Sam asked in shock.

Minerva shook her head.

"Well, then get going!" Sam yelled as she and Lilac pushed Minerva out the door and down the stairs.

---

Minerva pulled off Albus's invisibility cloak when she reached the inside of his office and once she made sure the coast was clear.

"Don't try that tomorrow," Albus replied, only glancing up from his work. "They'll have everything magically bugged and us watched by tomorrow. I'm figuring out ways to get around that right now."

Those words of assumption hit Minerva hard. This might turn out exactly as Sam had predicted. _No_, Minerva told herself_. I am not going to think negatively. I've got to try to do what I came to do._

However, at that moment, Albus rose from his desk and made his way over to Minerva. He put his arms around her.

She pulled back. "Albus, are we even going to _talk_ about what just happened an hour ago!"

"Well, it will all be sorted out. I'm confident that I can dupe their every method of surveillance. I've done it often before. We will not have to worry about being caught together again."

Minerva couldn't believe what she was hearing. _Albus shouldn't put his career and mine on the line for this! It's downright idiotic! _

"You're right, Albus," Minerva replied. "We don't have to worry about being caught together again. But that's because we're not going to _be_ together again."

Albus was stunned. His only response was a look of pure pain.

"Albus, we can't risk it. I care about you, I do, and that's why I can't risk your career. It's too important for this."

"Oh, don't pretend your doing this for me, Minerva. I'm whole-heartedly willing to risk my career. I can get a job elsewhere, if need-be. You're doing this for _your_ career, Minerva. You won't take chances with _that_. It's your first priority and the most important thing to you. We all know that you could get a great job, even now, doing almost anything. But you have to be the best and do the most difficult thing, because it's you. Because you're Minerva McGonagall. You won't settle for less than that. And you won't risk you're pride of accomplishment for anything."

"You're right again, Albus! I'm not willing to give up my future career! I've dreamt of being an Auror since I was young, and I'm sorry if I'm not willing to give up that dream just yet! It's not worth the risk to me!"

"You're worth the risk to me, Minerva," Albus said quietly, sadness lingering in his bright blue eyes. "But I see I'm not worth it to you."

"Albus, I-"

"Are you willing to take a chance on your career for me?"

Minerva was silent for a moment before replying, "No."

"Then I guess I'm not worth the risk to you."

"I guess not."

Even as Minerva said it, she knew it was a lie. However, the damage was done. Minerva turned her back to a heart-broken Albus, and exited the room in a run, just as she had on the day of an emotional transfiguration lesson much earlier in the year. However, that day had been the first day she had opened her heart to Albus. Today was the first day she closed it to him.

Yet, just like before, Minerva broke into a run, face in her hands, tears on her face.


	20. Breakdown

Dear Reader,

I hope you like this chappie. I worked hard to get it done for you before I go away for the weekend. I know I said this chapter will be about Grindlewald's takeover of the Ministry but I decided to change it up a bit. That will be the_ next_ chapter. Enjoy!

-LunarLitLover

**Recap: **Minerva and Albus got caught together by Riddle and Slughorn and will be expelled if they get caught together again. Albus wants to still risk it but Minerva doesn't. They fight, Minerva says she doesn't care for him and they leave each other broken and hurt.

**Chapter 20: Breakdown**

Minerva walked down the hall with a knot in her stomach. It was two days after her argument with Albus and she was on her way to Transfiguration class. To his class. To Albus's class.

The knot in her stomach began to roll around; Minerva felt for a second like she might be sick. She leaned against the wall for a moment, but then reluctantly continued down the hall. _I _have_ to make it to class, _she thought. _I can't afford another violation of school rules._

However, Minerva really, _really_ didn't want to face Albus. Not just yet. Well, not ever, if she could help it. She didn't know if she could handle his bright blue eyes looking at her with both desire and disappointment. She didn't think she could deal with his voice above her as he complimented or criticized her work. But she also knew that just his presence would be too much for her. Being in the same room with him would make her choke on the air in her lungs.

And yet, she continued down the hallway to Albus's classroom.

She had reached the door. Minerva then took a deep breath and opened the door. As she entered, her heart was beating very fast. However, once she viewed the room, her heartbeat went back to normal and she began to breathe again. In a moment, she was fine.

Yet, there was a perfectly logical explanation for this quick change.

Albus was not there.

---

The next morning Sam found Minerva in the back corner of the library. She had fallen asleep with a tear-stained face on top of her unopened books.

Sam woke her immediately. "Minerva, hurry up! Class starts in five minutes!"

However, Minerva didn't seem to hear her. She sat up, still half-asleep, and said, "Oh, Sam, Albus wasn't in class yesterday. I think he's been put on suspension. I heard he was depressed. Oh, Sam, this is all my fault…"

_Now is not the time for this_, Sam reasoned. _We're going to be late!_

"Minerva, did you hear me!" Sam said loudly, so that it would register with Minerva. "We have five – well, now _four_ - minutes to get to class!"

Minerva snapped out of her sleepy state and scrambled to collect her things. However, she looked terrible, as if she hadn't gotten any sleep at all.

---

Sam watched Minerva all throughout the day. Sam was extremely worried about her. This was not the Minerva she knew.

Minerva did not turn in any of her assignments. To each teacher, she confessed that she wasn't prepared. And each looked at her with surprise, before nodding their understanding. They all seemed to know of Minerva and Albus's affair. Word traveled fast. Probably via Riddle or Slughorn.

Minerva didn't volunteer for answers in class either. This was highly unusual for her. She simply sat in her seat, staring out into space. She couldn't even answer the simple questions the teachers asked her directly in their attempt to stimulate response. Each time they questioned her she had to ask them to repeat the question and then confess that she didn't know the answer. It seemed that everything had slipped from her mind. Well, everything but Albus.

Minerva wasn't eating either. She sat with her friends at lunch and stared blankly at the table, taking nothing from it. And she completely skipped dinner. The only thing Minerva ate that day was a piece of bread that Poppy practically crammed down her throat.

Rest was another thing Minerva was lacking. You would think that, while not doing much of _anything_ else, Minerva would have time to sleep. Yet when she lay in her bed, she could not sleep, but instead tossed and turned all night. The only time she _did_ sleep was when she fell asleep in awkward places after crying. Her friends found her asleep in the library, the common room, and even at the dinner table, for example. But even then, her sleep did not do much for her in the area of good rest.

Sam allowed this behavior to continue without much comment until the weekend. However, on Saturday morning, after finding an uninterested Minerva sitting awake outside the Fat Lady's Portrait, Sam was determined to talk some sense into Minerva.

"Minerva, please come walk with me," Sam said kindly.

"Don't you have a date with Bryan in Hogsmeade?"

"No," I responded. "It got cancelled."

"Why?" Minerva asked, surprised. Bryan and Sam rarely turned down chances to be together.

"There was a more urgent matter I needed to deal with. Will you please come?"

Minerva shook her head. "I really don't feel like it, Sam."

"Please?"

"No, Samantha!" she responded, angrily. "What about 'no' don't you understand!"

"Alright, Min," Sam replied, without anger, but just as forcefully. "I am done with ignoring this drastic change of your's and I'm not going to be nice about it! You're coming with me." Sam dragged Minerva to her feet, through the castle and over the grounds until they reached the old oak tree to sit under.

After getting situated, the irritated Minerva asked, "What do you want, Sam?"

"To talk. About you. And about Dumbl – Albus."

Minerva sighed and turned away. "Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"I screwed up bloody brilliantly, didn't I?"

Sam nodded, waiting for more.

"I told him I didn't care. That wasn't true. I care about him _so_ much. I've never felt this way about anyone before."

"Then why don't you want to be with him?" Sam asked.

"I _do_ want to be with him, Sam. But I also want to stay in Hogwarts. It's so complicated."

"So why can't you do both, again?"

Minerva sighed. It felt like she was explaining for the millionth time. "It's too risky. If we get caught, we're both chucked out."

"Why can't you just be subtle?"

"We already tried that once. See what happened? Plus, Slughorn and Tom Riddle are out to get us."

"So you're saying that Dumbl – Albus – is not worth the risk?"

"That's exactly what he asked," Minerva commented sadly.

"And is he, Minerva? Is he worth it?"

"I…I don't know," she answered honestly.

Sam waited for her to explain further.

"I…I care about him…I want to be with him…more than _anything_…but if my whole life is ruined…if my dreams go down the train with one mistake…if I took him down with me…I'd never forgive myself…"

"Well, it looks like the way you're going, you're not going to forgive yourself anyway."

Minerva's face brightened a bit. "You're right," she said, as if she had just experienced a sudden revelation.

However, Sam continued, "You once said that taking chances is the only way to _live_ life. Do you still believe that? Is it possible that if you don't take this chance with Albus you'll regret it your whole life? Don't you want to _try_ this? Don't you care about him at least that much?"

Minerva had sprung to her feet in the midst of Sam's speech. "Yes, yes, yes and _yes_!" she answered enthusiastically before pulling Sam into a grand hug.

Then Minerva took off running towards the castle. Sam was left standing there under the tree, a bit confused but smiling nevertheless.

---

Minerva was flying.

She ran through the corridors and around their corners with the speed of a zooming bird. Many looks of anger, confusion or perception of mental insanity came her way during this sprint, but Minerva didn't care. She kept running.

The thought of _I'm going to fix it. I'm going to make it better. Albus, I'm coming! _played in her head over and over.

Minerva finally reached Albus's office. Her heart was pounding, but despite her exahuastion, she was barely breathing. Yet without hesitation, she pulled open the door.

Her heart slowed and her breathing began again.

The room was empty. Albus was gone.


	21. Takeover

Dear Reader,

This is the longest Grindelwald chapter I've written. However, it may be a bit confusing, so read carefully. I hope you enjoy the takeover.

-LunarLitLover

**Preview (for next time): **Albus and Minerva meet again (and then what? Well, I won't tell you!)

**Recap:** Albus and Minerva fought and broke it off sort of, while Grindelwald plans on marching on the Ministry with his troops of 4000 goblins and about 500 wizards. They do not agree with the Ministry's prejudice against half-bloods.

**Chapter 21: Takeover**

Grindelwald bent down low and examined something closely even thought light was limited in the tunnel. Artemis the Arrogant and Ithacus the Idiot eyed him suspiciously; they had no idea what he was looking at. Although he wasn't wearing shoes with shoestrings, it appeared as if he was bending over to tie his shoes.

He rose to his feet and pointed to the left of the junction. "We should take that tunnel for another half meter. Then we will be in position."

Artemis cleared her throat and waited until Grindelwald nodded for her to continue. "Grindelvald," she said, "May I ask, 'ow do you know so muvch abvout the London unverground?"

"I have done my research, Artemis," he replied coolly.

"Are you certain it is envough?"

"Yes, Artemis. And at this point, I expect you to trust me. Now, Artemis, contact Boric's force and then Riley's force. Make sure they are either in position or know which direction to take. Ithacus, do you think you're able to give directions to the troops?"

Artemis scowled before creating a bubble in the air where Riley's head floated as she spoke with it. Ithacus, on the other hand, turned around to face the other occupants of the wide tunnel. The other 1500 occupants.

Grindelwald made sure that Ithacus gave the directions to the goblin troops correctly before proceeding. He could not afford his one-third of the army to get confused or split up.

Artemis had finished communicating with the other two forces of the Ministry assault. "Grindelvald, Borvic is veady vhenever ve are. Then ve vill invade the Ministvy together. Riley is almost to his point, as vell. His force of goblins and vizards vill be veady to join in vhen ve need vhem."

"Wonderful," Grindelwald replied, obviously pleased. "Everything is going according to plan."

Once the force reached the designated point, Grindelwald stopped and gave directions to the troop of goblins. "Once we blast into the Ministry, you will all spread out, capturing as many people as possible. But try not to kill anyone, if possible. We want all the Ministry workers alive and well. Once the building is secure, take the surrounding area, for about 5 blocks in each direction. Some of this is Muggle area, but I don't think you will have much trouble since this area has been heavily devastated by the Nazi air raids and bombings in recent years." He smiled warmly, but on his wrinkled face, it looked like a sneer.

"Good luck, my friends," he continued, on a more motivating note. "Remember why you chose to do this. It's all for you. You're here for fair treatment!"

A very small cheer erupted from the goblins.

"And for your families!"

Another cheer arose from the force, although it wasn't much larger than the first.

"And of course, for yourselves and your own profit!"

The whole tunnel shook with the goblins' cheering.

Grindelwald put a grin on his face, but when he turned, it became a scowl. These goblins were greedy. _Very_ greedy. They were here for there own profit, not the right and equality he intended to fight for.

However, he pushed the thought out of his mind and instead put his strength into the spell.

The roof of the tunnel exploded, leaving an opening directly into the Ministry's main lobby.

---

"Everything is secure, Grindelwald," Riley reported.

It was only two hours after the initial blast into the Ministry. And the two successful wizards were already sitting comfortably in the Minister of Magic, Charles Reese's, private office, and enjoying his own reserved stash of Firewiskey.

"No one is even resisting anymore," Riley continued. "Not even the inhabitants on the adjacent streets. The Muggle police have been warned and are staying away, and, obviously, there is no one from the Ministry to resist us. We got everyone. _All _of the important Ministry members. Good thing there was that department-wide meeting here to discuss the end of the Muggle war today." For the first time in months, Grindelwald saw a true smile flit across Riley's lips; they had succeeded! Riley would be able to conduct his business again, in fair and equal treatment.

"We have done very well," Grindelwald conceded. "However, we still have this resistance movement to deal with. I feel, though, that they will be easy to squash in due time. My first goal, though, is to motivate Reese to officially give into our demands so that everything is legalized."

Riley's grin faded. "But how will we do that? Reese is one to convince, but what about the whole Committee? Each member must approve all of his decisions."

"Actually, Riley, I planned on convincing the Committee first. Bribery should do the trick for most of them, but if it doesn't we have blackmail. I am confident that all of them will agree to any terms we set once we're finished with them." Grindelwald smirked for what felt like the billionth time today. "It's that stubborn Minister of Magic, Reese, I'm worried about. We need him to legally and publicly approve all of our decisions until we put another into power. It will be much harder to persuade him than the Committee, unfortunately."

Riley nodded solemnly, wondering what this _persuasion_ would include.

"Riley," Grindelwald continued, "For the next few days, I want you to handle getting the Committee's agreement. You should also start on that prejudice git, Reese. I will not be in London, but will be checking in regularly."

Riley looked startled. "You won't be here! Following this great victory!"

"I cannot arouse suspicions," Grindelwald explained. "But I will be in contact often. However, I am leaving you, Artemis and Boric in charge. I expect everything to go smoothly, but if not, Artemis will contact me."

"Where will you be?" asked Riley.

"Hogwarts."


	22. Royal, Loyal Love

Dear Reader, 

Sorry this update wasn't _incredibly _timely, but I did my best. I actually had quite a bit of writer's block with this one, which is odd for the romance chapters like this. But even through the writer's block, I bring you a long, and hopefully satisfying chapter. Please be proud of me for this; it was hard work and took me the better half of the day to write. The next chap might be very short, depending on how much I want to include in it. Oh, and just so you know, this chapter is a bit intense and sexual, so be warned; it's not _too _explicit, but I feel like I should warn you anyway.

-LunarLitLover

**Preview for next time:** The next day (I'll say no more – expect that the two plot lines finally completely connect)

**Recap:** Minerva and Albus have been separated because they got in trouble with the headmaster, who told them that if they cross the line again, they may be chucked out. Minerva didn't want to sacrifice her future and Albus's so she told him he wasn't worth the risk. Following the break up, Minerva hasn't given school or anything else much thought and is slipping. She went to see Albus once to apologize but he was gone. Grindelwald also took over the Ministry of Magic and intends to make his rule legal by bribing/blackmailing the Committee and using torture of some kind against the Minister of Magic, Charles Reese.

**Chapter 22: Royal, Loyal Love**

Minerva lay sleeping in the library again. It was Sunday evening, so she had been able to spend, more or less, the entire weekend there. After Albus's departure, she'd found nothing more to do than brood.

Sam woke her again, for the hundredth time in the last week, but this time not to direct her to a class. "Min! _Minerva!_ Wake up! Something's happened!"

Minerva woke, as always, with a start. "What is it Sam? Did something happen to Albus?"

"No, no. But, oh, Minerva…I can't believe it! How could this happen!"

"Sam, calm down. Samantha!" Minerva said, trying to calm her, in a reversal of roles.

Sam took a deep breath. "It's Grindelwald. He's taken over the Ministry."

Minerva stood bolt upright. "_What!_"

"Yes, Minerva. Last night he invaded the Ministry and surrounding areas with thousands of goblins and some wizards. I hear the resistance movement is trying to regain territory but aren't succeeding; all of the Committee members and the Minister himself have been taken."

Minerva didn't hear the end of Sam's summary. Instead her thoughts were drifting. She gasped, "Albus!"

Minerva ran for it, just as she had two days ago, leaving Sam standing alone in the library.

---

Upon reaching Albus's office, Minerva burst in, not even considering knocking.

But when she saw who was inside, she stopped on the spot. Her heart jumped in her throat; although she'd hoped for this, she hadn't expected it.

Albus was sitting there behind his desk.

"Albus!" Minerva gasped in surprise and happiness.

He looked up to see Minerva standing in the doorway; she was close to tears of relief. He, too, looked very surprised; he had certainly not expected to see her.

"Minerva? What are you doing here?" Albus said seeming genuinely pleased to see her. However, unpleasant memories of the last week seemed to have rushed back, for his tone changed and became harsher. "Is there something you need? If not, I'll return to my work." His bright blue eyes bore into hers, daring her to bring up their controversial dispute.

Albus's brash tone did not have any effect on Minerva; she was too relieved to seehim safe and sound. "Oh, Albus!" she said again. "I was so worried…with Grindelwald's takeover…I'm just so happy to see that you're _here_ and…well…_safe_."

Albus was again surprised, but he recovered and replied with a biting response. "Why do you care where and how I am?"

Minerva was stunned into silence; she had all but forgotten their argument from the week before. However, she attempted a response, "Albus, I…I don't know what to say…I came to see you last week…but you weren't here…I…"

"Minerva, let's not go through this again. You have made your choice, and _nothing_ in the world is going to change your mind."

Minerva winced, obviously hurt, and began to tear. "Albus, that doesn't sound anything like you. And besides, that's not true."

Albus's eyes flashed like Minerva had never seen before. "Oh, really, Minerva? You think there is something that is more important than your career? Oh, pray, tell me what it is; I have yet to see it."

The water from Minerva's eyes began to fall down her cheeks. "Oh, Albus! I came here while you were gone, to…to tell you…to tell you that I was…that I was…"

Albus's manner had changed completely now that Minerva was crying. The anger and bitterness left his eyes and he rose from his chair to join Minerva. His bright blue eyes, now filled with compassion and hope, looked into Minerva's gray ones. "That you were what Minerva?" he asked softly.

"That I was…sorry!" she sniffled. "And I really am, Albus! I _really_ am! I…I came to see you…but you weren't…weren't here..."

"Why did you come _then_?" Albus asked, almost urgently, taking her hands in his. "What made you want to apologize?"

"Well…Sam talked to me…" Minerva took a gasp between each phrase. "I realized that…that…that you were…_are_…"

"I am what Minerva?" Albus asked, more anxious than she'd even seen him.

"That you _are_ worth the risk."

Now it was Albus's turn for shocked silence.

"And…I came to…to tell you," Minerva continued, looking down and still shedding tears. "But you weren't…weren't here…and I thought…that…that I'd never see you again." She finally looked up into his eyes, but then hastily looked down again.

"Oh, Minerva," Albus's eyes filled with emotion as he cupped her face. He lifted her chin so she would face him again, and he ran his thumb over her cheek. "That's all I needed to hear."

She smiled up at him warmly.

Albus continued, "Minerva, you need to know that I'm sorry too. I was harsh. Your career_ is_ important, both to you _and_ to me."

Minerva tilted her head in confusion. _My career is important to him too?_

"Minerva, if you want to lie low and take a break until term is out, I'll understand."

Minerva was awed. "You'd do that for me?"

Albus nodded.

"Why?" Minerva asked, obviously still confused.

"Because you're worth it to me, Minerva. And because I love you."

Minerva's mouth fell open. "You…you…you _love_ me?"

"Yes," Albus responded confidently. "So, goodbye for now, Minerva. I'll see you at the end of the year." He kissed her hand lightly, as a chivalrous knight would, and turned to walk back to his desk.

"No," Minerva said, quite unsure of what she was about to say, but sure, deep down, that it was right. "Wait."

Slowly, Albus turned back around to face her.

Boldly, Minerva strode towards him, continuing to voice her revelation. "I'm not going to put our relationship on hold, Albus. We're going to be together for the whole rest of the year."

Albus, grinning knowingly, came forward until he was an inch from Minerva. "Why?" he breathed quietly.

She grinned, too, feeling the happiest she'd ever felt. "Because you're worth it to me, Albus. And because _I_ love _you_."

At this admittance, Minerva's body immediately relaxed. It was as if it had been hiding this secret for so long, and was now relieved to be able to release it. But not only Minerva's body was affected. Her heart also felt an elated joy, unprecedented by nothing Minerva had ever felt before; she was the happiest she ever felt in her entire life.

Albus grinned so broadly at these words that Minerva feared it would split his face apart. However, her smile was just as wide. Albus, in his bliss, picked up Minerva by the waist and spun her around. She laughed with joy as her dark hair flew out and then back into her face. As Albus set her back down, she placed her loose hair behind her ears. But she wasn't able to finish minding her hair; instead, Albus put his mouth to hers for the first time in what seemed like ages.

The relief, joy and exhilaration of the moment coursed through both Minerva and Albus's veins as their mouths joined and their tongues mingled together in the most liberating and enjoyable experience that both of them had ever had. Minerva's tongue dove farther into Albus's mouth in an unsuccessful attempt to quell her desire and passion. Albus responded by wrapping his arms tighter around her, as if he never wanted to let her go. Minerva's mind was on break and she had no second thoughts when she pulled Albus's shirt over his head.

They continued to snog more passionately than ever as they proceeded to the back of the room where another door was situated. They had trouble opening the door for Albus's hands had traveled up Minerva's shirt and were busy amusing themselves. Minerva, basking in the incredible sensation, also had occupied hands; they were wrapped around Albus's neck and also grappling up and down his bare back. To open the door, Minerva eventually had to let go of Albus with one hand and twist the doorknob. But she didn't have time to relocate her hand because Albus's passion caused him to drive her back hard into the door. Minerva was not at all injured or even angered by this; on the contrary, she took a hold of Albus's hair in order to pull him closer into her.

What Minerva knew, but had not seen, was that they were standing in Albus's private quarters. All of his personal items were arranged neatly around the room. These items included a moving photo of his brother, Alberforth, his personal pensieve, as well as dozens and dozens of books on various subjects. There was a medium-sized dresser against the closest wall and a small mirror hanging above that. Against the next wall was a squashy armchair that no doubt served as Albus's comfortable thinking chair (his pensieve was resting on an end table next to it). However, the centerpiece of the room was a large four-poster bed. Inside the long, heavy drapes was a mattress that appeared fluffier than the puffiest cloud. The bed was done up in scarlet and gold, obviously in spirit of the house Albus was head of. Even the dozens of pillows on top matched the deccor.

The couple, still intently snogging, made their way to the room's center without too much difficulty. However, this should have been quite a feat with Minerva's hands in Albus's pockets and with Albus's hands caressing Minerva's breasts beneath both her shirt and her bra. Minerva's shirt was too restricting for him, so he removed it in a matter of seconds; after all, he was shirtless, so why shouldn't she join him? Albus took delight in his newfound freedom as Minerva took pleasure from her own excursions. Yet, Albus's hands were not satisfied. He reached down to resort to her lower half.

Minerva, seeing Albus abandon her chest, thought Albus to be bored of it. She tore her hands out of Albus's pockets and her tongue out of his mouth. She looked into his eyes, giving him a look of confusion and submission. His bright blue eyes begged like a young puppy dog's for her to return to him. She obliged, but not before unfastening the clasps on her bra and letting it drop to the floor.

Although Albus said nothing, his glee seemed to scream throughout the room. His hands, his eyes and his mouth all seemed to be drawn to the newly exposed site and he completely released his passion and desire upon it. Minerva yelped and moaned in the joyous agony, not knowing or caring who could hear her through the two rooms and the corridor.

Albus finally pulled himself away from the region, and did as he had planned to do before; resort to the areas below her waist. Minerva let his hands completely explore whatever they wanted, so long as his mouth stayed with hers. And it did, while Albus's hands ran up her skirt and to her bottom.

He then picked up Minerva and she curled her legs around his torso, as they had done so many times before. However, Albus's hands did not stay located on Minerva's backside. He, having full exposure to Minerva's groin, due to the skirt, rubbed his hands up and down that site for the first time. He pushed rather roughly for such a sensitive area, and Minerva jutted her pelvis backwards on instinct. Albus, not wishing to push her farther than she wanted to go, pulled his head back and gave her a questioning look. Her response was a grin and a nod of submission before she pushed her pelvis back into Albus's hand hard.

They enjoyed each other's bodies and their snog for a while longer before Minerva placed Albus's hands on the waistband of her skirt, panties and stockings. He pulled away once more and looked at her questioning. "Is this really what you want, Minerva?" he asked, sincerely caring for his lover. "You know _I _want this, but I can hold off for a while – or completely – if that's what _you_ want."

"Albus, I want _you_, and _only _you, right here, right now, more than I've wanted anything in my entire life," she responded, showing off her bright teeth in a beautiful, sincere smile.

Albus smiled back just as sincerely.

He then slid his tongue back into Minerva's mouth before grabbing all three garments at once. With both hands, he pulled down, and backed away to properly admire the sight. To his utter amazement, he stood facing the most beautiful girl – woman – he'd ever laid eyes on. He pulled farther away from her after the deed was done to allow his eyes to travel the length of her body. He was now able to take in all the flawless, untouched curves of his muse, his lover – his _love_.

Seeing his delight, Minerva pranced back to him, carefully trying to avoid the discarded clothes lying haphazardly on the floor. Upon reaching him, she pounced, entangling her arms, tongue, legs and hair around him. He lifted her off the ground once more, and turned halfway around so that her back was to the bed. Kissing his goddess with exhilarating pleasure, he laid her gently on the bed, immersed in the pile of pillows, with himself still entangled in her grasp. She found the fastenings for his pants, and quickly undid them. Now all that was left was his undergarment.

However, as Minerva was about to toss the useless pants to the side, Albus stopped her. He removed his wand from them and turned to shut the door with it. The door flew closed, but Albus wasn't finished just yet. Next he changed the color of the bed to a deep, rich purple, which he once had said was for royalty.

Tossing the last few pieces of clothing aside, he took Minerva in his arms and explained, "Purple. For the queen of my heart."

Minerva gave Albus a smile so wide that he knew its edges would touch the stars.


	23. Traitor Revealed

Dear Reader,

This is it. This is the chapter when everything comes together. All the chapters after this are the final showdown kind of thing. I hope you enjoy, and if you're confused about the end, please look back for the clues in previous chapters. They are there.

Oh, also, I'm working on a oneshot from Ginny's POV where she gets sent the Spiderman movies by Hermione and sees the likeness between MJ and Peter and herself and Harry, and realizes she should be with him and be able to make her own decision, like MJ in the second movie. I have two ways I've written in which I can start it, but I don't know which I like better, so I'll ask your opinion. Please include which one you like better and why in your review. I'd appreciate it. (BTW, you don't actually have to know anything about Spiderman to understand this, so please give me your advice : ) Thanks!)

**Beginning #1:** Usually I nearly pass out in excitement and relief when I get post from Hermione, Ron, and, of course, Harry.

But not this time. This time I am worried bloodly sick. Sicker than Mum.

Usually hearing from them thrills me because I have solid evidence that they're alive and well – except sometimes they're not _well_ – but they are at least ok.

But not this time. This time I think something might be really wrong.

Usually they make me proud because they have made an accomplishment, even if a small one, and have come one step closer to acquiring a Horcrux.

But not this time. This time I think they have come to a dead end.

Usually I feel their optimism from their last great success or new promising lead.

But not this time. This time I sense only despair and hopelessness.

All these thoughts, feelings and suspicions I have are Hermione's fault! Though the last letter she sent did not actually express or depict any serious distress blatantly, it certainly implied it. Her tone made me speculate. And the words she selected made me worry. And the package she sent along made me wonder.

She made me speculate, and worry, and wonder whether Harry needs me.

**Beginning #2: **That Hermione! She sent me on a bloody wild-goose chase. I think she did, anyway. I could be wrong; I could've read the bloody hints wrong; she might not have wanted me to come at all. But, no, she was bloody obvious. She really, really seemed to want me to find her and that bloody brother of mine. Well, not really find _them_, but to find the third person in their party: the bloody – GINNY, STOP SAYING BLOODY – fine, the blood-ILY hot Harry Potter. (Is that better?)

But maybe she _doesn't _really want me to find them. Maybe I'm just studying each letter so hard that I am reading more into them. Maybe I'm going crazy, having been stuck at home for so long, while they're out here somewhere, constantly sticking their necks out… But maybe I am just being selfish. Maybe I want to be involved, like everyone else is. Or maybe it's just that I miss looking into those green eyes and smelling that messy hair and being held by those strong arms.

Ginny, STOP feeling sorry for yourself! And STOP thinking about him! It only makes you miss him more.

But, of course, I constantly think about him and Ron and Hermione. I wonder where they are, if they are safe, and whether they've yet destroyed another of Voldemort's Horcruxes… However, the last letter was not optimistic, or even hopeful.

But, yes, I wonder about all that, all the time, constantly. And now Hermione has added another burden to my worrying and wondering.

She makes me think that Harry needs me.

THANKS! I really appreciate your input! Now for _this _story!

-LunarLitLover

**Preview for next time: **Minerva freaks out a bit and then goes for help

**Recap:** Minerva and Albus have made up. Grindelwald also took over the Ministry of Magic and intends to make his rule legal by bribing/blackmailing the Committee and using torture of some kind against the Minister of Magic, Charles Reese.

**Chapter 23: Traitor Revealed**

Minerva woke in the middle of the night with a start. She had opened her eyes to the purple hangings and had been a bit confused, but when she rolled onto her side and saw Albus lying beside her, she was both confused _and_ addled. But a few seconds later, memories of the night returned to her, and these not only ended her confusion, but they also restored an exuberant feeling to her heart.

She beamed at the peacefully sleeping Albus, before turning over and snuggling farther into the crook of his arm and the curve of his body. Her soft movements, however, woke him from his light sleep.

"Morning, Minerva," he whispered so lightly into her ear that she shivered. He took this as a sign of being cold, and he pulled her in closer to him in an attempt to warm her.

"Morning, Albus," she responded, once getting comfortable again. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, Minerva. Even though neither of us has been asleep for very long," She could feel him grin. "I've been more relaxed than I have been in years."

"You were tired," Minerva said, mischievously.

"I daresay I was," Albus replied honestly. "But I think there's another reason I've slept the best in years."

"What is it?" Minerva asked, sincerely curious.

"Because you were here beside me."

Minerva felt a flutter in her stomach and her heart jumped. _I can't believe him saying things as simple as that still give me butterflies,_ Minerva thought. She turned over again to look into his eyes, which were as bright as shining stars.

Minerva caressed his cheek, and said unabashedly, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Minerva," Albus responded, now kissing her hand.

"No, I don't think you understand," Minerva said. "I mean, I really _do_ love you. I _really_ do."

"You're wrong; I understand perfectly. I truly love you, too, Minerva. Just as much. If not more."

Minerva grinned sheepishly, and she even felt herself blush.

Albus kissed her lightly and gently on the mouth before closing his eyes again to sleep. Minerva rolled over again and did the same, but she, however, doubted that sleep would take her quickly.

But she was wrong again. She fell to sleep very quickly. But, after all, she _was_ warmer, more comfortable and, of course, happier than she could ever remember.

---

When Minerva awoke again it was light out. The sun shown through the small window, indicating that dawn had broken nearly two hours earlier. Minerva stretched her arms above her head, and was about to rise from the bed when she heard voices coming from Albus's office. She froze, not wanting to make a sound, in case she was heard. She knew being caught in naught but her skin in Albus's bed would make her chances of expulsion _very_ likely indeed.

So, instead, she listened.

The door between the two rooms was ajar, and the door was situated at just the right angle to the bed that Minerva could see through the crack and right to the seat behind Albus's desk. At the moment, it was unoccupied, though, and she could see nothing but a long-fingered hand resting on the desk, just barely in her view.

It was a very grey hand, so shriveled that it appeared to have been emerged in water for months, perhaps even years. It was quite unusual, and Minerva found herself wondering to whom it belonged.

Her question was answered almost instantly, as a bald, grey-headed wizard sat down in the desk's chair.

Minerva barely suppressed a gasp.

It was Grindelwald.

_But what is Grindelwald doing here, and in Albus's office?_ _Has he taken over Hogwarts already! Or is he just here for Albus because of the resistance?_

The situation had increased from bad to worse. Yet, now knowing the gravity of the situation somehow motivated Minerva to be even calmer and quieter than before. She knew it was essential she heard what was being said.

The voices drifted through the crack in the door.

"…wouldn't cooperate. I tried every kind of usual convincing method, bribery, blackmail, and the like, but he wouldn't budge or even think of signing any of your ideas into law."

"I expected this," Minerva saw that it was Grindelwald now speaking, "And I warned you about it. I suppose I really will have to come in and deal with it. Reese will have to answer to me."

_Reese? The Minister of Magic? _Minerva thought. _Good thing he's not cooperating at all. Otherwise, all of Britain would be under this tyranny!_

The other voice spoke now. "When will you be coming to handle this?"

"In an hour or so. I have a few things to deal with before I join you and the others."

"See you then, Sir," the other voice said, and there was a rustle of robes.

Once the other wizard had left, Minerva had planned to roll back over and pretend to be sleeping, so that if Grindelwald entered her room, she, by ignorance, would be a _bit_ safer. But her curiosity got the better of her; she found herself continuing to watch Grindelwald behind Albus's desk, hoping to see something that might be valuable information.

She got her wish.

Grindelwald straightened and shuffled some of the papers on the desk before standing again. He then took his wand into his hand, and, strangely enough, put it to his temple as if drawing out a memory to put in a pensieve or preparing to kill himself. But there was no pensieve that Minerva could see and she couldn't exactly picture the now-powerful dark wizard using _Avada Kedavra _on himself.

Grindelwald then muttered a spell, although it wasn't _Avada Kedavra_. He, instead, clearly said "_Regreso Me Transfigurius!"_

The spell began to take effect immediately, and a previous transfiguration spell started to undo itself. Minerva's mouth hung open at this, but she did not make any sound, not even a gasp of horror. She was too shocked to do anything but stare.

Grindelwald's bald, wrinkled head began to smooth out and the color of his skin lightened. Although his fingers stayed long and skinny, they grew to look healthier so that they no longer appeared to be made of just bones. Once his head nearly smoothed out, red hair began to grow from it at an alarmingly fast rate. His skin finally smoothed out and turned to the right shade of peach. But his bright blue eyes had not changed one bit.

Minerva stared.

It was none other than Albus Dumbledore.


	24. What Now!

Dear Reader,

This is the beginning of the end. I am not much of a climax writer with action type things, but I am doing my best. This will be my last chapter for a while, so please enjoy. I will not be able to update for another 3 weeks, because I'm going to Alaska and don't expect to have access to FanFiction up there. Please hang with me; I'll update as soon as I get back.

Oh, and by the way, no one told me on the last chapter which beginning to my new oneshot they preferred. I would really, _really_ appreciate advice on that, so if you could go back to the last chapter and read the two beginnings and tell me in this review which one you like better, I'd appreciate that.

Also, I received some reviews of last chapter wondering if Albus is really Grindelwald. And yes, Albus _is_ Grindelwald. (I know some of you don't believe me because "Dumbledore _defeated_ (not killed, necessarily) the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945," but just wait and see what happens; it'll all work out, I promise.) Albus awoke before Minerva on the day in question, transfigured himself into the "Grindelwald" look (he does this to hide his true identity) and met with the other man, then he undid the transfiguration, which was what Minerva saw. (Btw, regreso means return in Spanish, so "return my self-transfiguration" is the rough translation of that spell.) But he really is _both_ Dumbledore and Grindelwald. If some of you don't like this plot twist, I'm sorry, but just wait; as I said before, it will all turn out great. (and did anyone get the hint in chapter 21 maybe? Where he bends town in the tunnel to do something like tie his shoe…well, he was really looking at the "scar on his knee that is a perfect map of the London underground" that Dumbledore mentioned in the very beginning of book 1.) Well, enough explaining; on to the story.

-LunarLitLover

**Preview for Next Time: **Either Slughorn explains and they meet Riley, or Albus/Grindelwald tries to convince Reese to legalize his rule of the Ministry.

**Recap: **Minerva slept with Albus and awoke to find out he's actually Grindelwald himself. Grindelwald also intends on making himself head of the Ministry legally by having Reese legalize it. Yet Reese won't succumb to the usual methods of bribery and blackmail and Grindelwald will have to deal with him personally.

**Chapter 24: What Now!**

Minerva couldn't believe her eyes. _Albus! _My_ Albus! No, it can't be! _She thought, beginning to panic.

Through the crack between the door and the wall, she saw the normal Albus begin to walk towards the bedroom. Minerva, in alarm, lay back down and pretended to be sleeping, so that when Albus entered, she could act like nothing had happened.

However, that part of the plan failed. Albus being Grindelwald was too much of a shock to Minerva for her to act completely calm and normal.

Albus approached her form and kissed her shoulder gently. She shivered at his touch, for it was the touch of a killer.

"Were you awake?" he asked.

"No!" she replied too suddenly and forcefully. "You…you just woke me! And…I…I was cold…I shivered!"

Albus tilted his head and raised one eyebrow. He had picked up on her strange demeanor immediately. "Is everything alright, Minerva?"

"Is it alright! Well, of course it is! It's fine!" She replied, rising from bed and turning away. She was now very subconscious about her nakedness, and tried to cover parts of herself subtly with her hair and hanging arms.

"Are you sure, Minerva?" Albus asked Minerva again, this time turning her to face him.

She could not meet his eyes. This was after all, Grindelwald, the vicious wizard who had rebelled against the Ministry, tried to gain power, and killed many. No, Minerva could not meet his eyes, for she no longer saw him as her lover, but as this monster.

"Is this about last night?" Albus asked gently. "I know that the first time is very intense emotionally, no matter how you normally feel about your partner. Minerva, it's ok. I will understand if you are afraid or confused or overwhelmed. If you regret it, will never go there again, and we can try to forget it ever happened."

Minerva stared at the ground. She regretted the night's events immensely now, even though five minutes ago, she had felt completely different. Before overhearing Albus's conversation, Minerva would have considered it the best night of her life. However, with the new truth, she realized it was the biggest mistake she'd ever made.

But she couldn't tell Albus that. She needed to assure him everything was fine and get out of this room as quickly as possible. Therefore, she tried to summon her most calm-sounding voice and said, "No. Everything's fine. Last night was brilliant." She smiled, but wasn't sure if it was convincing.

Even if Albus hadn't bought it, he didn't say anything more about it. Instead, he said, "I love you, Minerva," and kissed her lips.

At this Minerva really panicked. _Here is the most wanted wizard in Britain snogging me! And he said he loved me! But how could that be true, if he's been able to lie so much! And how can I know if I truly love him if I don't know who he really is!_

Needless to say, she did not return Albus's kiss.

He pulled away and looked at her in surprise. Yet she was too quick; she'd thought of a perfect way to both disguise her reluctance _and_ to get out of his rooms quick.

"Damn! Class will be starting soon! It's Monday! I have to go!" she yelled, finally in her true panic. She began racing around the room grabbing her clothes and putting them on as quickly as she could. Finally dressed, she ran out of Albus's rooms, with only a fleeting "Goodbye!"

She left Albus standing in the doorway, in utter confusion.

However, she did not see this, for she did not look back.

---

Minerva, in her haste to get out of Albus's rooms, had not thought about what her next action should be. She was sure that not many others knew Grindelwald's true identity, and someone needed to, someone who could actually act against Grindelwald's new regime. Yet, she didn't want to get Albus in terrible trouble or worse yet, killed, so she needed someone she could trust.

But she couldn't think of anyone who fit both of those descriptors.

Instead, she proceeded to the Great Hall in hopes that she would find someone to help. On her fast walk, she began to think about the likelihood of Albus being Grindelwald, and things began to make sense. Albus had been gone the week before the invasion, and was always missing before a new and bigger move of Grindelwald's early campaign. He had never declared a solid opinion on the matter of Grindelwald, but had instead played Devil's Advocate with her, changing his field constantly. There was also the entire conversation with Slughorn, where he had been warned about the dangers from Slughorn. But that meant that Slughorn knew Albus was involved. But then why didn't Slughorn do anything? But then Minerva remembered that Slughorn _had_ said he was covering for Albus because Albus had covered for him, and he also warned Albus _about_ Grindelwald, so obviously he didn't know Albus _was_ actually Grindelwald. However, that still didn't explain Slughorn's relationship with the goblins.

Pondering all these mysteries, she had reached the Great Hall without noticing it. She rushed over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Sam. Breakfast was almost over, and she was now just reading the _Daily Prophet._ But when she saw Minerva she put it down immediately.

"Where _were_ you lat night! You never came to bed! What happened!" she said, with both a worried and accusatory tone in her voice.

"Not here, Sam," Minerva whispered, still completely flustered from her discovery. "Come out into any empty classroom with me, and I'll explain it all."

She obliged, and soon they were standing alone in a deserted classroom just outside of the Great Hall.

"What is it, Min?" she asked, now with concern. "I don't think I've ever seen you like this."

"I slept with Albus last night."

"You _shagged _him!" Sam shrieked. "I can't believe it! How was it!"

"Wonderful, at the time, but that's irrelevant," Minerva said hastily.

"What do you mean, 'it's irrelevant'? It's very important to a first-"

Minerva cut her off. "Sam, just listen, alright? And please don't tell _anyone_, no matter what, ok?"

Minerva was surprised at herself for saying these things. Why did she care if Sam told? What they needed was help and that would require snitching, so why was Minerva still determined to keep all of this quiet? _Damn! _she thought. _I still care what happens to him! I still care what happens to that lousy git who's created so much trouble…_

But Minerva's thoughts were broken by Sam's urging her to continue. "Min, you just told me to listen," she said. "Now I'm quiet and listening and you aren't even talking!"

"Sorry. Anyway, I woke up this morning completely content, but Albus was out of bed and I heard voices in his office. I could just see into it through the crack in the door, but I couldn't see anyone at first. There were two men talking about someone else who they couldn't "crack by all the usual methods", like bribery and blackmail, so one of them would have to come in and deal with this man. Then one of them moved into my line of vision and it was Grindelwald himself!"

Sam's eyes grew wide. "But, Minerva, surely you were imagining-"

"No, Sam, it was him. Just hear me out, alright? So anyway they finished the conversation – oh, and the man they were having trouble with was the Minister of Magic, by the way – and after they finished the conversation, Grindelwald transfigured himself back to his normal self and guess who it was! It was Albus! My Albus! I pretended to be asleep and when he came in acted like everything was fine, but I got out as soon as I could! And I don't know what to do now! What do I do!"

"Minerva, slow down here," Sam said, making Minerva more frustrated. Every moment that was wasted was one more that Albus got to convince Reese to put his ideas into laws. Haste was essential! But Sam continued slowly, "Are you sure all of this is true? That it wasn't your eyes or your head or your imagination seeing things? And if not, are you sure this was the real Grindelwald? And the real Albus?"

"Sam, I'm _sure_! Plus it all makes sense with some of the stuff that has happened recently."

Light seemed to come to Sam's eyes. "You know you have a point, Minerva. The paper today mentioned Slughorn as the resistance leader against Grindelwald and I just assumed Albus was under him. But you said they were at odds, so it's logical that they are on different sides!"

Minerva had ignored the entire end of Sam's revelation. _Slughorn is the resistance leader? Slughorn? _But then something clicked. _Of course! Slughorn! I'll go to him with this information! He may be able to help me right all of this and stop it before it goes farther!_

Minerva turned and ran from the room, leaving a confused Sam behind for the third time in the recent past.

---

Minerva did not even knock on Slughorn's office door. She simply barged in. He was sitting behind his desk, and due to instinct, he had drawn his wand upon her entrance. However, she took care of that with a quick "_Expelliarmus!"_

Slughorn's wand flew out of his hand, and Minerva caught it. He sputtered. "What is the meaning of this, Miss Mcgonagall!"

She looked at him critically, her wand still pointed at him. He eyes it nervously, but she kept it angled at him as she answered his question.

"I need your help."


	25. Help Needed

Dear Reader,

This chapter is not that interesting, and it is kind of long for what it says. However, it was necessary. Sorry it has taken me so long to update, but am actually in Alaska and have managed to get online just to update for you! Enjoy! (but the next one, will be better, I promise!)

-LunarLitLover

**Preview for Next Time: **Albus/Grindelwald is about to torture someone when he loses his nerve

**Recap: **Minerva has found out that Albus is Grindelwald and decided to go to Slughorn, the leader of the resistance against Grindelwald, for help. Albus/Grindelwald is planning on convincing Reese, the Minister of Magic, by any means necessary, to make him legally the leader of the British Ministry.

**Chapter 25: Help Needed**

"I need your help," Minerva said, her wand still pointed at Slughorn.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about, Minerva!" Slughorn said with more than a hint of panic in his voice.

"I know who Grindelwald is! And I know you're the resistance leader, so you can actually _do_ something about it!"

"And why should I believe any of this? Do you have any proof?" Slughorn asked, his eyes still flitting back and forth between Minerva and her wand.

"No, I don't have proof, but why would I lie?"

"Well, the fact that you have your wand pointed at me makes me wonder if you have a motive," Slughorn smiled slightly and Minerva lowered her wand to her side. She hadn't realized how threatening a gesture it was until that moment; her adrenaline had been running so high that using her wand had seemed more natural than strange.

"I dropped my wand. If I give you back yours, will you promise to listen to me…_actually_ listen?" Minerva asked hesitantly.

"I suppose I have no choice. But before we get into messy issues, please sit."

Minerva hesitated. She was still in a hurry. Yet she also knew that the best way to gain Slughorn's trust and help was to talk and negotiate with him in a calm, relaxed manner. So she sat down and handed Slughorn his wand.

But Slughorn got right to the point. "So, if you know Grindelwald's true identity, let's have it. Who is he?" Slughorn drummed his fingers on the desk, obviously impatient. Classes would be starting in a few minutes.

"I…he…he is…" But Minerva couldn't do it. She couldn't turn Albus in. She knew he would most likely be killed, or, if he was _lucky_, he would be sentenced to life in Azkaban. And no matter how much she hated his deceit and his lies, she couldn't do that to him. She loved _him_ too much.

"Ah, I see," Slughorn observed. "At first, I didn't believe you actually wanted to give me true information, but now I see you do. Or at least you think you do. But you're having trouble giving it up, and I think I know why."

Minerva was taken aback. "You do!"

Slughorn nodded. "It's Albus, isn't it? He's actually Grindelwald, isn't he?"

Minerva looked down and didn't respond.

"Ah, I see he is. I knew he was working _with_ Grindelwald but I never expected him to be _the_ Grindelwald. I have been trying to warn him, to stop him of the folly of joining the other side, for a while now…but nothing seemed to work…but now I understand…if he is _the _Grindelwald, then of course he wouldn't give it up…"

Something clicked in Minerva's head for the third, but not the last time, that day. "That's why you turned us in, isn't it? You gave the Headmaster memories from months ago, and I couldn't figure out why you waited all that time to turn us in _then_…but you were threatening Albus, weren't you? Trying to dissuade him from continuing on with the opposition?"

"Quite right you are, Minerva. I thought maybe the prospect of losing his job would make him quit, but obviously, he didn't stop his campaign or stop…er…_meeting_…with you."

Minerva blushed and looked down, abashed.

"It makes sense to me now that he _would _be Grindelwald himself," Slughorn admitted. "But, Minerva, I still need you to tell me how you know this, how you learned he is Grindelwald. You have to tell me the whole story; I can't deduce or guess this part. And I have to know, to make sure it's true."

Her eyes flashed a warning at him.

"Oh, Minerva, I don't think you are lying or acting or anything like that, but I need to hear the story in case there are hidden details that you may not have understood or noticed. Please do me the courtesy of telling me all of the details, so we can quickly take action."

But this was the wrong thing to say.

"Oh, please, Professor, please, don't take action against him! Don't kill him or arrest him! Please!"

"Minerva, I'll have to do what I'll have to do," Said Slughorn honestly. "And it may not be any of those things if he comes quietly. But you came here to give me information and I'm now asking you to do so. We both know this is of great importance."

Minerva gulped and summoned her courage. Then she launched into her story.

"Well, I was in Albus's quarters-"

"Where, Minerva? Which room were you in?"

Minerva glared at Slughorn before muttering, "His private rooms."

Slughorn then nodded for her to continue.

"Well, I could see and hear into his office from where I was-"

"Which was where?" Slughorn questioned further.

It seemed as if Minerva was not going to be able to hide the knowledge of her night in Albus's rooms from Slughorn. Yet she tried once more. "I…I was…on the bed…just sitting…waiting…"

Slughorn nodded again.

Minerva resumed her narrative, "There were two men, neither of whom I could see, at first, but both of whom I could hear-"

"When did they come in? You never mentioned when and how they came in."

"I don't know when they came in!" Minerva said, exasperated with Slughorn.

"Why not? You were there weren't you?"

_Slughorn should've been a Muggle police interrogated_,Minerva thought. _He'd be good at it… _

Slughorn's cough drew Minerva from her thoughts as he asked again, "Why don't you know when they came into the room?"

Minerva gave up trying to conceal her secret. "I must have been sleeping when they came in, alright! I had…" She trailed off, hoping Slughorn would finish her sentence for her so she would not have to confess the embarrassing truth. But when Slughorn did not, she had no other option but to say, "I had spent the night."

She could feel Slughorn's eyes on her even though she herself was not looking at him. "I see," he said eventually.

Minerva looked up immediately at this frightening reaction. "Will I be expelled?"

"I do not know how any of this is going to play out, Minerva. However, I think you should finish your story." Slughorn leaned back in his chair and waited for her to continue.

Minerva told him everything she had seen, heard, and done in relation to the morning's incident. She was careful, however, to leave out a few details, such as her nakedness, Albus's failed kiss, and his concern that she'd regretted the previous night. Slughorn, fortunately, did not seem to notice the absence of these missing details. Minerva was grateful for this; she had no desire for Slughorn to pry farther into her intimate and private, good or bad, moments with Albus.

Once she was finished with her recollections, Slughorn said, "Well, thank you very much, Minerva. This information was most enlightening. I shall do what I can as soon as I can to sort out the problem."

Minerva was hit by a wave of outrage. "What!" she yelled, leaping from her chair. "You're just going to discard me, and try to fix things later! I don't think so! I came here, not to help _you_, but to get _you_ to help _me_! I plan to do something about this! Just because I need help with knowing exactly _what_ to do, does _not _mean you can just throw me out like a used post-it-note when you're finished with me!"

Slughorn tilted his head, puzzled, but Minerva had no idea what he was confused about; she couldn't have spoken plainer. However, then Slughorn said, "Post-it-note?"

"Never mind," Minerva snapped, irritated that Slughorn would let a simple unknown word set him off her entire speech. "What I'm _trying _to say is that I'm doing something about it! And you're going to help me!"

"Oh, am I!" Slughorn asked, eyebrows raised, challenging her.

But before she could answer, the door burst open.

A tall wizard stood in the doorway, panting. He had obviously run the length of the castle. His sandy blond hair was coming out of it's ponytail in odd ways, and his beard and mustache, although short, also showed signs of recent neglect.

He entered the room and closed the door. But before he could do or say anything, both Minerva and Slughorn had their wands out and were pointing them at him. Neither of them recognized the strange, and obviously disgruntled, man.

He did not seem to notice this, however. He, clutching a stitch in his side, simply walked forward and sat in the chair Minerva had just vacated. Minerva and Slughorn exchanged anxious and confused glances and kept their wands pointed at the intruder, although they did nothing.

The wizard took Slughorn's half-full glass of water off of his desk, and swallowed the drink in one gulp. Then, smacking his lips, he put the glass back where he had found it. Only then did he speak. "I'm so sorry about my manners, Sir, Miss, but I'm afraid they are of little importance or value to me now."

"I don't mean to be rude, either," Slughorn inquired. "But who are you?"

"So sorry again, but there is not much time! My name is Andrew Riley, and I am in charge of Grindelwald's wizard resistance branch…"

"So," Slughorn stopped him. "Why in Merlin's name are you _here_?"

This seemed to snap the strange wizard's mind back into focus. "Oh, sir, I heard you are the resistance leader! I came as quickly as I could! I need your help, sir!"

Slughorn gave Minerva another fleeting look, before saying to Riley, "Is that so? What about?"

"About Grindelwald!" Riley replied, looking exhausted.

"What about him?" Slughorn asked, leaning out of his chair now.

"He's about to torture someone! We have to stop it!" Riley cried.

Minerva's heart plummeted into the depths of her stomach. _Albus! _She cried silently. _Please don't do this! I know you're better than this!_

Slughorn's mind, however, was more centered on the victim. "Who is he going to torture!" Slughorn questioned urgently, now rising from his seat. "_Who!_"

"Is it Reese? Is it the Minister of Magic?" Minerva also asked.

Riley gave Minerva a puzzled look; he was obviously surprised she was in on this information. But then he shook his head. "No, no, not Reese."

"Then _who?_!" cried Minerva and Slughorn together.

Riley took a deep breath before replying, "Reese's 8-year-old daughter."

(P.S. NO ONE has listened to me and reviewed my two beginnings for my new story! I really need to know which is more liked, so please, PLEASE go back two chaps and check them out! PLEASE!)


	26. Changing Eyes and Heart

Dear Reader,

This chapter is very short, but is very important, for it is a turning point in the story. I think I could've done much better, but then again, dynamic changes in characters are often very difficult to write. I hope you enjoy it, nevertheless, and find it believable. Also, I want to say that I know a lot of you are having trouble dealing with the concept of Albus Dumbledore being Grindelwald, but I wnat to say thanks for hanging in there for this unexpected twist. I had this twist in mind since the beginning, and its originality is what drove me to write the entire story. ADMMs have been done before, and they've been done with Minerva as a student and Albus as a teacher. But I doubt if there are many (or even any) where Dumbledore turns out to be the very enemy everyone thinks he was fighting. You will soon see how that part of the story, the "defeat of Grindelwald" that the wizarding community believes, will come to pass. I also want to note that some people believe that Albus's being Grindelwald is way out of character for Albus, and I suppose it is. But I would say it's out of character for the old Albus, the one we know through the books from years later. As a young man, he very well might have been a radical and only changed his ways through experience and learning. All will turn out well, I promise. And even though not eveyone likes the way I've turned things, I do hope they enjoy the story, for it is not only a romance, but one with a twisted plot.

I also want to thank everyone for their reviews of my beginning for my new story. I appreciated the comments, positive and negative.

-LunarLitLover

**Preview for Next Time: **The plan for "the end of all things"

**Recap: **Minerva has found out that Albus is Grindelwald and decided to go to Slughorn, the leader of the resistance against Grindelwald, for help. Riley, Grindelwald's right hand man, has also come to Slughorn for help. Albus/Grindelwald is planning on convincing Reese, the Minister of Magic, by any means necessary, to make him legally the leader of the British Ministry.

**Chapter 26: Changing Eyes and Heart**

"They are all in there, Sir," a young wizard told Grindelwald. "Reese, his wife and daughter. They are awaiting you."

Grindelwald did not look at the wizard, but instead gazed into the room through the tiny window in the door. He finally came out of the trance and responded, "Very good. But, may I ask, where's Riley?"

"I do not know, Sir," said the young wizard, bowing. "He left in a hurry this morning and hasn't returned."

"Hmm…" Grindelwald ran his long fingers over his chin, lost in his ruminations. "Well, no matter…I will set my mind to the task ahead."

The young wizard bowed again and retreated as Grindelwald opened the door.

All three of the inhabitants, the Reese's, were magically restrained to chairs, their wands having been stripped from them some time ago. Upon Grindelwald's entrance, the Minister gave him a filthy look, but could do nothing else. However, with a flick of Grindelwald's wand, their gags came off, and the Reese's burst into talking.

"Grindelwald! I'm warning you! If you lay a finger on my wife or my daughter…"

"…Oh, please, Sir! Spare my daughter and my husband…!"

"…I swear I will never stop hunting you if you touch them…"

"…Please! We don't want anything to do with this…"

"…There will be no need for _Avada Kedavra_…I will rip you limb from limb…"

"Well, this will certainly not do!" Grindelwald interrupted. With a wave of his wand he silenced them again. He then began to pace the chamber. "It is _my_ turn to talk now. And you _will_ listen, Reese," he said nodding at the Minister, who had glared at him with the intensity of a chimera. "And you better listen well!" he continued. "I am tired of playing these games! We have been at this for a while now, and you still blindly refuse to instate me as the new Minister of Magic. You also refuse to sign any of my proposals into law. You know, of course, that I need your approval to do legally anything what so ever, and you are refusing to give it. We have tried to persuade you in many ways, but none so far have worked…therefore, I think it's time to try something a little bit more drastic and hard hitting. So we have brought in your wife and daughter. And be warned, I will not hesitate to use the Cruciatus Curse on them should you refuse again."

Reese's eyes widened and his face lost all of its color.

Grindelwald ignored this. "So I will ask you again, will you instate me as the new Minister of Magic?" He waved his wand, and Reese's voice was restored.

Reese was trembling from head to foot. However, he replied, "No. I will not have a rat like you ruling the country."

His wife's eyes widened as well and she turned to stare at him. His daughter began to shake hard, in her fear of what was to come.

Grindelwald tried again. "Will you sign my proposal that gives Goblins spots on the trade board and guarantees them part of business transactions?"

"No," Reese answered again, getting bolder. "Goblins are scum. They do not deserve to walk in these halls, let alone be in government and do business with wizards."

Grindelwald gave him a disgusted look and tried once more. "Will you agree to fair wages and equal opportunity for half-blooded and muggle-born wizards and witches?"

"No," Reese replied for the third time. "I will not aid mudbloods and filthy half-breeds. They are the lowest of wizards and witches, and they deserve to be associated with us superior wizards as much as rotten goblins do." And with that, Reese spat on the ground at Grindelwald's feet.

Grindelwald's lip curled uncharacteristically. "Very well, Reese," he replied. "I don't want to do this. But you give me no choice."

Grindelwald's wand unbound Reese's 8-year-old daughter. She fell to her knees in fear, but Grindelwald pulled her forward into the middle of the floor. The girl lay in a ball, shivering with unconquerable fear.

Grindelwald raised his wand, preparing to say "_Crucio!_" But Reese's wife gasped; she'd obviously not expected Grindelwald to actually carry through with his threat. This had distracted Grindelwald, and he'd dropped his wand. However, now that he'd discovered the source of the noise, he raised his wand again.

But it never came down, for at that moment, the young girl had stopped thrashing wildly and instead looked up through her mass of dark hair into Grindelwald's bright blue eyes.

Her eyes were a sea of gray that would toss continuously and never stop. And they pleaded with him. They pleaded as his mother's eyes had pleaded when he had been sick as a young child. They pleaded as his brother's eyes had pleaded when he'd left to make his own way. They pleaded as his first lover's eyes had pleaded when he broken it off. They pleaded as Riley's wife's eyes pleaded when he mentioned equality for all wizards. They pleaded as his students' eyes pleaded when he taught Transfiguration. And they pleaded as Minerva's eyes pleaded when she asked for his love back. The plea in this young girl's eyes was desperate. It broke his heart as all of the others had. He could not ignore it.

He thought of his mother…his brother…his first flame…Riley's wife…his students…Minerva. They were all precious to him, and he couldn't stomach their begging. Then he thought of what they would say if they knew where he was now…the disappointment in their eyes would be unbearable…much harder to handle than pleading…he could see the hurt in Minerva's look even now…

He knew he couldn't do this. He wasn't cut out for torture. How had he gotten here? He had only wanted to help those wizards who were treated unfairly; equality and tolerance had been his only goal. Yet to achieve it he had gradually resorted to violence, coldness and greedy, heartless allies. How _had_ it happened…?

However it had happened, it was finished now; he was done. There would be no more bribery, blackmail, torture or violence as far as he was concerned. Now it was time to set things right.

Albus put his wand back in his pocket and left the room, leaving a bewildered family in his wake.

Outside the room, he leaned against the wall, his eyes closed. What should he do now? How should he start repairing his mistakes? He knew he could never justify the lives that had been lost in the entire incident, but he had to do _something_…

"Look! There he is!" said a voice, drawing him from his thoughts. He opened his eyes.

In front of him, stood three people. Andrew Riley, Horace Slughorn and-

"_Minerva!"_


	27. Avoiding Gazes

Dear Reader,

This chapter is not very exciting; it is a dialogue between the main characters. It was needed in the story, however, for all the characters to finally honestly communicate. I hope you enjoy it anyway, but the next one will be better with a lot of action that begins the ending sequence.

-LunarLitLover

**Preview for Next Time: **Minerva, Slughorn, Albus and Riley begin to carry out a well-conceived plan to restore justice to the government while still keeping Grindelwald's identity secret.

**Recap: **Albus/Grindelwald was about to torture the Minister of Magic's daughter but could not do it. He realized the error of his ways and wondered how he ever got here. He wants to change it. Right after this realization, he ran into Riley, Slughorn and, to his surprise, Minerva. Minerva still feels very betrayed, and although she still cares for him, she is irate.

**Chapter 27: Avoiding Gazes**

Grindelwald, Andrew Riley, Minerva McGonagall and a skinny, dark-haired youth took their seats around a circular table. They were in a private room of the Ministry, finally taking time to discuss events. It was time for talking, time for some real communication. It was time for all of the truth to be unveiled.

"So tell us, Albus – or is it Grindelwald now – how the bloody hell did all of this happen?" asked the youth, truly a disguised Slughorn.

Albus turned his gray, wrinkled, Grindelwald head down. His response was the shortest and most uncertain Minerva had ever heard him give. "I don't know," he said.

"You don't know?" Slughorn clarified.

Albus shook his head, still abashedly looking down.

"With all due respect," Riley interrupted, "I think _I _know how all of this happened."

The other three occupants of the table looked up in surprise and glanced around the table at each other. However, Minerva would not look into Albus's eyes directly.

"For me," Riley began, "This all started months ago, when I received an invitation to attend a meeting for some powerful half-blood businwizards who were dissatisfied with the treatment they had been receiving. I attended this meeting. There were only a handful of us there, but we were all among most well-known and respected businwizards in all of Britian. The meeting was conducted by, of course, Grindelwald." Riley indicated Albus with a slight nod of the head. "He spoke of how he was angered by the discrimination and wanted to do something about it. I was the most interested of my colleagues, and Grindelwald and I began communicating regularly. Eventually we decided we needed more than just a handful of wizards to make our point. So we included goblins and agreed to most of their selfish demands." Riley sighed. "That was our first great mistake. Then, as things continued and raids began, we realized just how much it actually takes to get the public's attention. We pushed farther. And farther. All in pursuit of what had once been just and right. There were many times when my conscience quivered and tried to resist, but it never truly took hold of me. Until today that is."

The youth – Slughorn – nodded to show he understand this version of the story. "So you're saying, Mr. Riley, that you were approached with the idea to resist the Ministry's biased regulations and went with it. As you got more involved with this Grindelwald character, things got more progressive in the way of violence and seriousness. You felt bad about these digressions but never did anything about them. Until today. Is that correct?"

Andrew Riley nodded. "That is all true. The original idea was Grindelwald's, but I was drawn in early. However, my point of that anecdote was to show that the actions of today have not been rash or sudden, but the next step in a long, ascending staircase that has been under construction for months. I believe that no one, not even Grindelwald himself, ever believed we would eventually have to push this far to achieve our goals."

Slughorn nodded once more and looked at Albus. "That may all be true, Mr. Riley. But Albus – _Grindelwald_ – still must answer for his crimes."

"As must I," Riley interjected. "I have committed the same crimes he has."

Slughorn's transfigured, young, dark brow furrowed. He hadn't expected to punish Andrew Riley, the crack who'd led him directly to Grindelwald. "That is all very well," Slughorn replied, finally getting his bearings. "But you have repented for your crimes and made up for them by informing me about Grindelwald's future ones. He, I understand, had no intention of stopping his violent actions anytime soon."

Albus looked into Slughorn's eyes directly for the first time that day. "That is where you are wrong, Horace. I had a revelation this morning, ironically only a few minutes before you showed up."

Slughorn rolled his eyes. "A likely story, Albus. But do you really expect me to believe that you saw the error of your ways and repented your sins only a few minutes before we arrived? You insult me. How thick do you think I am?"

"I have known you for years, Horace, and we both know the caliber of your brain. I am not insulting your intelligence. I am, believe it or not, telling the truth. I suppose I was foolhardy to expect you to believe it; it is rather ironic that I would have such a great revelation so soon before your arrival. However, I am not weaving a lie to soften my coming punishment. In fact, I would consider it just if I was Kissed by the dementors here and now."

The other three were so shocked to hear Albus say such a thing, that their heads zoomed around to focus on him. But Albus's gaze was only focused on one of them; Minerva. However, she did not return it. She could not.

Albus continued. "I will accept any punishment that is bestowed on me. I deserve the circle of hell that is reserved for the worst of sinners. I tell you of my change of heart not in hope of avoiding such things, but in hope that I might be slightly redeemed in your hearts. The opinion in _your_ hearts is the only one I care for. And although I know I can never be completely forgiven, I would serve a sentence of an eternity in hell if I could redeem myself, even slightly, in your eyes."

Minerva didn't even have to hear Albus's words to know he was addressing her. She could feel his gaze on her. But she could not look up. Even if she'd wanted to, she wouldn't have been able to. The pain from such betrayal clearly ran so deep in her veins that it restricted not only her heart, but her whole body.

"I can nearly prove my change of heart," Albus started again. "You may administer Vertiserium, if you wish. You may also ask the Reese family about my peculiar behavior in their chamber this morning. I was about to persuade them to help me, but changed my mind and left abruptly. These two things should provide you with decently good proof of my current opinion and state of mind."

"Hmm," Slughorn said, his fingers stroking his bare chin. "But, Albus, neither of these measures will guarantee your 'change of heart', as you call it. So why should we waste the time on something that will only affect our _opinions _of you personally?"

"Horace," Albus said, more confidently than before. "You and I both know that no measure is fully accurate or without room for error. However, I feel my state of mind at the present _does_ need to be evaluated and agreed upon by everyone present. And not just for their personal opinions about me."

"Oh?" Slughorn raised his eyebrows. "And why else should we try to determine your current position? You have already admitted to your crimes, and your _current_ state of mind does not play a large role in your sentencing. So why should we care if you have _now_ changed your mind about your _previous_ actions?"

"Because whatever you fight for, you must believe in. I now _believe_ differently than I once did. And I want to help undo what I have done; I would like to _fight_ to right my wrongs."

Minerva couldn't help it; her mouth fell open. She stared blankly at Albus, who was in turn staring determinedly at Slughorn. But then Albus's gaze turned her way, and she looked down again. She didn't think she could bear to look directly into those blue eyes. If she did, her heart would explode in pain.

And then she would die.

The room was so silent that even the sound of breath was absent. However, Slughorn soon cleared his throat and asked, "And how do you plan to 'right these wrongs', Albus? You can't exactly bring people back from the dead."

"I know," Albus admitted. "I will never be able to make amends for what I have done, but maybe I can still help the situation some."

"What do you have in mind, Grindel – Albus?" Riley asked.

"I'm not sure. I just know that some laws and regulations need to be changed and then the government peacefully handed over to an appropriate ruler."

"Who? You?" spat Slughorn.

"Of course not," Albus denied. "I have already made clear that my intentions have changed. I do not know who to hand the government over to, as a matter of fact. Perhaps you would do a fine job, Horace?"

"Oh no, no, _no_," Slughorn said forcefully. "I have absolutely _no_ desire whatsoever to run the Ministry."

"Well, perhaps it will become clearer as things continue whom to have take over the Ministry," Albus said.

"But you're certain it will not be you. Right, Albus?" Slughorn confirmed.

"No, I do not want the Ministry under my control any longer," Albus clarified. "I will be more than willing to turn myself in to the dementors once this whole thing is taken care of."

"No!" Minerva heard herself say.

Slughorn raised his eyebrows. "Minerva, despite your _relationship_ with Albus, he has done some horrific things and must answer for them."

"I know what he has done just as much as the rest of you," Minerva glared at Slughorn and responded vehemently. "And I agree that he must answer for what he has done. But is going to Azkaban really the answer? That will help nothing and no one. Can't Alb – Dumbledore – answer for his mistakes another way? A way in which will actually help to _improve_ the circumstances?"

Everyone in the room looked at Minerva in surprise. However, she kept her eyes determinedly focused on Slughorn.

Slughorn did not directly answer the question. Instead he asked, "So what's the plan for fixing this mess, Albus?"

"Whatever it is, I'm behind you all the way," Riley said, showing his loyalty.

"Me too," Minerva added. Despite all of her anger, she could not help herself. She'd said it; she'd expressed her willingness to help Albus fix his blunders. He'd wronged her, yet here she was, promising to help him remedy his mistakes. What was she thinking?

Yet, despite this somewhat flawed logic, Minerva had spoken of her readiness to help. To support such a promise, she tried to smile at Albus. However, she couldn't manage it. It was as if the muscles in her face had forgotten how to smile. Nevertheless, she _did_ look up at Albus. She actually tried to look into his eyes.

However, this time it was Albus who could not return the gaze.


	28. The Fight to Right the Wrongs

Dear Reader,

I am so, so, SO sorry it has taken me this long to update. I have been extremely busy with band, school, getting my driver's license, extra-curriculars and homecoming. I promise I will try to update much more frequently, especially since there are only 2-3 more chapters left in this story. I hope you fans out there are still interested in this story and haven't abandoned it on my lack of responsibility. Please keep reading and reviewing, even if this chapter is not up to par! We're in the end and I promise to finish this story ASAP!

-LunarLitLover

**Preview for Next Time: **Artemis discovers Grindelwald's true identity

**Recap: **Albus has a plan to give the Ministry back to the right officials while still being just and not causing all-out war. He and Minerva are also hurting and at an impasse.

**Chapter 28: The Fight to Right the Wrongs**

Albus sighed and wiped his brow.

Despite herself, Minerva looked at him in concern. "Are you alright, uh – Professor? You should probably go sleep for a bit. You can go into that private office where Slughorn is and sleep too."

Sleep seemed to be reaching out for Albus even now; he swayed and closed his eyes briefly. But he opened them just as quickly and asked Minerva a question back. "And what will you do, Minerva? Get some sleep yourself? We _have_ been working on our project for hours and hours without any rest to give us strength."

Minerva turned to look at the "project" and then back at Albus, who was still disguised as Grindelwald. The two were identical; the work of art was a life-sized replication of Grindelwald. The three wizards and Minerva had easily transfigured a statue to resemble Grindelwald, but had spent the last day and a half charming it with every spell imaginable to give it all the attributes of the real man. True, they had spent much time in manufacturing this fake Grindelwald, but he _was_ essential to their plan of fixing the Ministry. Pity, though, that all of this hard work would be destroyed in less than a day's time.

The work _had_ been time-consuming and complicated; all the available parties able were asked for help. Even so, it was a surprise that Slughorn joined in the fray to supply his talents for aid. From the beginning, he had not been as game on the plan as the rest of them, but the other three knew, even though they didn't say, that he would go along with it. Horace Slughorn might be stubborn, but Albus had been his friend for years. So Slughorn helped. And that's all there was to it.

But Slughorn, by his right, had eventually stopped working and rested. Even Riley, who had his own debts to repay, had gotten sleep. But Albus hadn't, and neither had Minerva. And she didn't plan to any time soon.

"No, Alb-Professor," Minerva replied, coming back to the present. "I'm not going to sleep right now. We're almost finished with the charming and I don't think I could sleep until I've seen this through."

Unexpectedly, Albus gripped Minerva by the shoulders and shook her fiercely. "Sleep, Minerva! Sleep! _Please!_ I have done enough to you! Don't let me be the cause of your lost rest, as well."

Minerva pulled away and glared at Albus. "Don't worry about it," she spat coldly. "But I can't think you will too much. You've done a number of things worse than what you've done to me, and that hasn't stopped you. The thought of a girl losing a few hours of sleep certainly won't."

Albus looked down upon her slight comment, but took no more notice of it. "Minerva," he said, getting to the real issue, "You have no reason to abuse yourself to make this plan become a reality. You have done nothing wrong but trust a useless, unworthy man who betrayed you. And _he_ is the one who should work himself to death in pursuit of an impossible goal. _He_ is the one who should loose sleep in order to attempt to repair his follies. He, not you, Minerva, is the one guilty of crimes almost too unbearable to mention. And _he_ is the one who will answer for them."

"And I'm sure _he_ will," Minerva replied mockingly. "But I will also help finish this work; I will also contribute."

Albus sighed, knowing she would do whatever she wanted.

And Minerva turned back to the project and did just that.

---

The court-room door swung open unexpectedly. As Dumbledore stepped into the goblin and prisoner infested room, his footsteps echoed in the silence.

Artemis was the first to speak. "Vhat is this!" she screamed, jumping from her chair.

Grindelwald also rose to his feet but rather calmly.

Dumbledore inwardly smiled. The fake Grindelwald was obviously believable enough for the entire crowd; the plan was going well. He then outwardly smiled.

"I am here to put the Ministry back the right hands," Dumbledore replied firmly.

"Oh, really?" asked an angered Boric. "And who in Merlin's name are you?"

"Albus Dumbledore."

Even though the name meant nothing to any of them (except possibly a few captive lesser Ministry officials), a shudder seemed to go through the room. A cold draft blew the smirks off the faces of the goblins and a glimmer of hope appeared in the eyes of the imprisoned.

The charmed Grindelwald stood. "I do not believe that your efforts will make any difference, Dumbledore, is it? But if you are certain you want to fight for this cause, I will appease you." He pulled out his wand. "To the death."

Dumbledore nodded. "So be it."

"Vhat! Grindelvald! This is ridiculous! Vhy are you even considering a duel? He just valks in here and says he vants to take the Ministry back and you ask no questions, you simply say you vill duel!" Artemis protested, practically throwing herself in front of an advancing Grindelwald.

"Artemis," the fake semi-whispered back. "I will take care of him in one swipe."

"But what if it's a trick?" Boris intervened. "He could have allies waiting to take you down, Grindelwald."

"I think not. But it doesn't matter. We will duel one on one in this room. No one will enter. And I will win. I am Grindelwald. You should have faith in me; after all, without my leadership we wouldn't even be sitting in this room of the Ministry's basement."

Without waiting for a reply, Grindelwald swept past the two goblins and took up a fighting stance in front of Dumbledore. With on last hardened look, the fake commanded, "Draw."

Curses and hexes began flying around the room, bouncing off walls and destroying furniture. The goblins and their captives, in fear of being hit, dashed behind one of the courtroom's stone walls. They, however, could not bear to miss the fight, so they stuck their heads out from behind their shield, only drawing in when a spell headed their way.

All of Grindelwald's curses were either repelled by Dumbledore or missed their mark completely. Conveniently, Dumbledore's often missed the mark, as well, but when they hit it was always at the same locations. The center chest, and the legs were the locations where spells seemed to converge, and these areas were remarkably hard enough to allow the spells to bounce off with a light twanging sound. However, everyone was so caught up in the action that these subtleties were lost on them; no one heard the noises – except Dumbledore, that is.

The whole thing was astonishingly convenient. The two wizards seemed equally matched, although that was due to both acting and engineering. They also had the same dueling style, a fact which Dumbledore himself hadn't realized until that moment. Yet no one else noticed at all.

Finally, it was time; the duel had run his course. With a small, unnoticed swish of his wand, Dumbledore immobilized the Grindelwald model. Then with another quick slash of the wand, a silent spell flew at Grindelwald's head.

And then Grindelwald exploded into a million pieces.


End file.
